Maxin & Anabeth (Freedom Fighters Duology: Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Janet is injured! When Anabeth brings her mother Janet to the Renegade Alliance, the last thing she expected was meeting the pilot Maxin Dooley nor going on a quest to find out what Vitiate is up to. Will Aslan help Janet in time? And what of Parker Dooley's whereabouts? Sequel to 'Maxin: Pilot of the Galaxies' and 'The Shaman of the Whills'.
1. Previously on 'The Origin Series' P1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to my final mini-tetralogy in my Before the First Age Anthology, titled _The Freedom Fighters_. :)

It has taken me almost half the year to get this far in my Origin Series, and we're not done with this series yet. We've still got a way to go before we reach my Epic Struggles series.

Anyway, this story and its upcoming three fanfics focus on bringing my OCs Janet and Anabeth's story together with my OCs Parker Dooley, his wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley, and their son Maxin Dooley's story together for this mini-tetralogy. Of course, there will be canon characters appearing in this fanfiction tetralogy, too. So, keep a lookout for them :)

So, without further ado, I present my fanfic, _Maxin & Anabeth_.

*.*.*

 **Previously on…**

 **The Origin Series: Stage 1**

.oOo.

 _ **The Beginning of Time Trilogy**_

 **The First World**

"You!" Aslan greeted the dog. "Step forward." The dog did as she was told, her legs shaking in terror. She looked on in wonder as Aslan blew on her. When he finished, she coughed, stunned to find her voice. "You shall be called Janus, for you have come at the beginning of time – at least, in this universe's timeline."

"Thank you, Aslan," Janus said, bowing before him.

-x-

"What do you want me to do?" Maximus asked, curious.

"It's simple. You pluck a rose from a nearby bush. That'll send death to all the animals and people living in the world. Bada bing! Bada boom! You know the rest." Hades said, patting the dog on the head.

-x-

He sunk his teeth into one of the roses' stems. It was tough! He tugged and tugged, feeling sweat pour down his face. No. The rose, it seeped thick blood from its petals.

At last, the rose's stem snapped, gone limp, and created thorns. Thorns?

"Ow!" Maximus spit the flower out of his mouth, watching small trickles of blood seep out from his mouth.

No! What was going on? Cracks formed in the earth, growing larger by the second and turning the land brown. Was it an earthquake? He turned to the rose bush. It too had thorns. He tried approaching the bush, but the bush quivered in his presence. The roses looked deadly, while still appearing red.

There was a difference. It was as if the rose's color had faded a little. Wait. This wasn't what he wanted!

-x-

Janus whimpered as the tremors shook the earth. When would they stop? Surely, there must have been a way for them to stop! Wouldn't Aslan come and stop them? Wouldn't he save them? He must save them! There was no way this nightmare would end without him and the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea!

She was counting on them! So, why weren't they doing anything? Did they know this would happen?

-x-

"Evil has found us once again." Hera pointed to the panpipe. "That belongs to a faun named Pan. He will not be happy when he learns you've stolen his panpipe."

"NO!" cried another faun with grey fur. "Let her keep it." He smiled. "I left that for you, Miss Janus."

"Are you Pan?" Janus asked, smiling.

"I am indeed, ma'am." Pan nodded. "Keep that panpipe in your family. I may reward you one day."

-x-

At last, Aslan spoke up, "I know why you have come here. The Order of Seven is upon us! Therefore, I have made my decision. The ones that are chosen will join this order. They will have their destinies planned out, as do we all."

~o~

 **The Order of Seven**

She [Janus] snapped back to reality, as the Great Lion approached her. "There is a reason I put you and Jock together. There will be a daughter. You shall give birth to her." He added in understanding. "She will grow swiftly, as will your pregnancy."

"But Aslan—"

"Janus!" Aslan interrupted her. "Our world is dying. Soon, the First World will be no more. We have four more weeks before it's gone. We must see to it this puppy is born and is brought safely to the world I choose." He added, "No! Do not protest. I know what I am doing. You'll just have to trust me."

-x-

"One can hope," Jock said, clasping her paw and massaging the back tenderly. "I want you to know that I love you. We'll do what we can for our daughter. I just don't think the future is in our hands. It may be for Janet, but maybe not us."

"Janet?" Janus smiled. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"It was Aslan's decision." Jock announced, softly.

-x-

"It's a baby girl," the Doberman Pinscher healer said, passing the blanket wrapped bundle to Janus with care.

"In time, you will grow up and have a family of your own," Janus said to her newborn, softly.

"She's beautiful, Janus," Jock said, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, she is," Janus said, staring at her little bundle of joy.

-x-

The crowd gasped at the young Dalmatian, walking towards the platform. Three weeks old! It was amazing how much she had changed in such a short amount of time! Janus could hardly believe it.

"Good luck, Janet! I'm so proud of you!" Janus cried in admiration.

"Put these on," Aslan said, gesturing to the brown robes, spread out on the platform. Janet nodded, moving underneath the robes and buttoning them up.

At last, she kneeled before the Lion. In one great breath, the Lion finished his work. Janet closed her eyes, feeling the rapid sensation course through her veins. She grew in height, her muscles tightening by a thread. Her muzzle grew thinner, with it being replaced by a smaller nose and mouth. When she opened her eyes, the crowd gasped. She was different, but being different was not so bad, not as bad as she thought.

~o~

 **A World Torn Apart**

"Mum, what was your reason for going to that cave, to look for Maximus?" Janet cried, worried. "Tell me, please?"

"Calm down, child. You'll make me nervous!" Janus said, annoyed.

"Just tell me, alright! Tell me and I will relax." Janet answered, shaking.

"Janet, look at me," Janus said, serious. Janet did, stunned to see the motherly affection in her eyes. "The reason I sought Maximus out was due to guilt, worriedness, and fear that something had gone wrong. Something changed in him. As a Dalmatian, as a dog, and an animal in general, I could sense his fear, sense what he'd become. I still worry about him." She explained, "When Zeus led me down that tunnel, he allowed me to seek out the panpipe and use it on Cerberus. Maximus is Cerberus now and the panpipe is what put him to sleep. Now, that panpipe is yours. It's in our house. I want you to grab it, and then we must go. Find the panpipe! Keep it in the family!"

-x-

"When this world ends, we'll be on our own," Janus admitted. "I will find you again, if not in this life, then in the next."

"Mum?" Janet asked, confused.

BOOM!

"Now, waste no time. Go! GO!" Janus spoke before her daughter could protest.

Janet looked on at her family and the rest of the order. There were so many lives at stake, all because of her. No! That wasn't it! It was because of Maximus. The rose… the one he plucked… could it be that's what started this whole mess?

Her mind returned to the present. She looked up again, watching a meteor shower draw closer to the earth. She knew it was time to go. She watched Aslan lead her family and the other members of the order through another golden hued light. She ran inside the ship, closing the door behind her. She managed to sit down on one of the bench, right as the strange alien driver piloted the ship into orbit.

The last she saw of the First World was the ground shattering into a million tiny pieces, before blowing up into oblivion.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Zeus, Hera, Hades, and Pan, the God of Nature, come from Greek and Roman Mythology.


	2. Previously on 'The Origin Series' P2

**Previously on…**

 **The Origin Series: Stage 2**

.oOo.

 _ **Before the First Age Anthology**_

 **Janet and the Druids Trilogy:**

 **Moondust**

Ashes flew out. Tobias held the stone urn out in the direction of the sea. Janet watched in agony as Tobias did this honor. It was the right thing to do. She hoped Halfbern did find peace at last.

"Goodbye father," Tobias said, choking up tears. "You were good to me."

"Goodbye Halfbern," Janet said, struggling not to cry again. "We'll miss you."

-x-

"Tobias?" She [Janet] repeated, hoping for an answer.

"Your parents want us to marry," Tobias spoke, softly. "In light of what's happened, they find it better that we do."

-x-

Janet and Tobias lit the candles next to show their unity. They drank the red wine afterwards, before putting on their wedding rings and completing the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jock turned to Tobias, as Janus chirped a little in excitement.

-x-

Janet couldn't believe what she was seeing. First, her parents turned doggy and now her husband was a wolf! What utter nonsense!

-x-

Tobias sniffed the potion. It looked delicious. He licked the bowl, tasting the herbal mixture. It wasn't the best potion, but if it made him a hobbit-man again, then he would drink it all. And he did, licking the bowl clean.

When he was done, he felt so strange. He wobbled until he finally collapsed on the wood-planked floor. Grey smoke enveloped him, causing his limbs to grow smaller and his nose to return to his hobbit size. The fur was leaving him, the pale skin returning. His clothes were back, but in tatters. He stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds, before his wife sat next to him in tears. He chuckled, looking at her brown eyes in delight.

"I'm glad to see you, too. Come here," Tobias said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

-x-

"Janet, Lehon is not our home. Our home was the First World and you saw how well that world was kept safe," Tobias said, standing up. He fumbled on his next words, "We don't… have a home… to go back to. The life we once had there is gone. We're just going to have to accept that and move on."

Janet huffed, nodding in understanding. "Okay. If that's what you want." Tobias knelt beside her, as she spoke, "But you did just kill all those Rakata soldiers. How can we go back? We'll be wanted for murder."

"Just me, Janet," Tobias said, calming her down. "Remember, I was a wolf once." He sighed. "But that doesn't excuse me for my actions."

-x-

"Wait. Something doesn't add up." Janet asked the Lion, confused. "What happened to my parents?"

"They're here," Aslan said, showing her the Dalmatian couple, now rushing towards Janet and Tobias. Janet laughed, petting the non-talking Dalmatians. "The cycle is now complete. Now, we can start again."

~o~

 **Paranor**

"It's important that this child lives." Brona gestured to Janet's slightly round stomach. "I fear if the child dies, the fate of the worlds will be in danger."

-x-

"It's a girl!" the healer said, a moment after another healer, who entered the room now, cut off the umbilical cord.

"Can I see her?" Janet asked the healer, watching him. "Can I hold her?" She had seconds to see the wrapped bundle, cleaned and washed before Brona took the child. Her happy smile turned to sorrow and confusion. What was Brona doing?

"She's a wonder to behold," Brona said in awe. He told the two expectant parents, "We will name her Anabeth."

"Anabeth?" Tobias asked, moving away from his wife in shock. "You couldn't wait for us to give her a name?" He said, referring to himself and Janet.

"That is not your decision to make," Brona said, casually. "This child has a future. I will see to it that she is trained by the druids, until further notice."

-x-

"Janet, don't cry," it was her mother's voice. It had been years since she heard it, but it was her, loud and clear. Janet jumped at the sight of her mother and father, staring at her family with youthful eyes. They were ghosts, weren't they? They looked alive.

"Are you… are you dead?" Janet asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why yes, we are," Janus said, smiling.

-x-

"I know. You told me how the First World ended, due to that rose. I've heard this tale so many times," Anabeth said, shyly.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing that happened that day." Janet said, getting her daughter's attention. She pulled out a panpipe, allowing her daughter to hold it. "It's yours now. After my mother went looking for Cerberus, she was given this panpipe. It belongs to Pan, the God of Nature. Now, it's a part of our family. I want you to have it. Keep it close. You never know what might happen here."

Anabeth nodded, stowing the panpipe on her belt. "I'll look after it. Thank you, mother, father."

"You're welcome," Tobias said, holding onto his wife and his daughter's hands, not letting them go.

~o~

 **Rise of the Warlock Lord**

"Anabeth, wait! Anabeth—" Tobias ran in-between Anabeth and Brona. However, it was too late! Brona waved his hand, shoving Tobias backwards through the air and up against a wall, falling unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"No!" Janet rushed over to her husband, watching him wake up in a weakened state.

-x-

Tobias rested his hand on Janet's shoulder. "Don't forget about me. I will always be with you."

"It is time," Aslan said, showing the brown-haired hobbit another portal, where his parents and Janet's parents waited for him. "Come."

"Yes Aslan," he nodded, facing his family again and kissing them on the foreheads. "This isn't over. We will be reunited." He walked away, heading for the portal, but not without looking at his wife and daughter, sighing and grinning. He walked away, rushing towards his father and mother, before the portal closed.

~o~

 **Origin Tales: Parker Dooley Mini-Series:**

 **Dragon's Keep**

"Elizabeth, are you coming?" Miss Harbinger said, shaking her head upon seeing Elizabeth's clothes. "Oh Elizabeth, you're seventeen! If I were you, I would wait for a suitor to come and marry you." She tugged at the teenager's puffy sleeves. "It'll have to do. Now, come on!"

"Alright," Elizabeth sighed, following her nanny outside the cabin. She looked back, surprised to see a strange creature looking her way. It looked like a lizard but with a dragon's head. It was… almost human with black spikes and black claws. The way he looked at her was uncanny as if he wanted something… until he saw her, too, and vanished. "What?"

"What?" Miss Harbinger got her attention again.

"I thought I saw… a dragon. Well, he looked like a dragon." Elizabeth said, curious.

-x-

"Are you Parker Dooley?" she repeated, shakily.

"I am," Parker said, intrigued. "I'm sorry about all of that. I've just been through a rough spot with a bunch of boys and a whip! Only, they decided to whip me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Physically, I'm healed," Parker said, hesitant. "Mentally is another tale. Treating me like an animal—" He slammed his fist on the table, not too loud enough for anyone except Elizabeth. He looked away, pained. "I'm sorry. My relationship with humans is a bit testy."

"Oh," she said, saddened by this news.

-x-

"Miss Harbinger?" she [Eliza] asked her nanny, concern dwelling in her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in England."

Amanda hissed, brandishing her dagger. "She's not who she says she is!"

"What?" Eliza asked, stunned.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that your dragonoid friend is right about me." Miss Harbinger waved her hands in front of her, moving upwards until she changed form. She was no longer human. She was a purple dragonoid. It was the same dragonoid Eliza remembered seeing in Uncle Benjamin's drawing room!

The female purple dragonoid said, confident and bold. "You may find that Miss Harbinger was my human alter ego. My name is Helen the Shapeshifter."

-x-

"Will I go with him?" Eliza asked the Lion, curious.

"Not today," Aslan said, looking at her keenly. "But someday, you will be traveling with Parker again and his family. The Dooley family." He added, curtly, "This must be done, and unfortunately, you both will be split up." That shocked Eliza and Parker. They were going to be separated? How could this happen? Aslan spoke again, uninterrupted, "As Eliza walked through a window, you, Parker, walked through a portal. You both will be traveling back in the same way you came."

"No." Parker rushed towards Eliza, embracing her. "I can't let you go."

"We have to," Eliza released him. "We'll meet again. I promise."

"I don't know how we met in your world," Parker admitted, curtly. "But if I find a way to do it again, I will look for you." He added, smiling, "Or better yet, I'll surprise you. Don't worry. I will find you again! We'll be reunited soon!" He ran through the portal, rushing up to his family and embracing them. The portal closed, leaving Eliza alone with the Great Lion.

~o~

 **The Encrusted Jewel**

"And so, we leave you with one task," the chieftain said, smiling at the red dragonoid.

"What is it?" Parker asked the chieftain, nervous.

"We want you to use your power to turn us into little men," the chieftain said with a smile. "Go on, Parker! You have the ability to manipulate objects, people, and creatures. We've seen you do it before!" The chieftain demanded. "Turn us into the meanest little coconut creatures you could ever come up with! Go on! Transform us into little men!"

"Go on! Go on!" all the maroon dragonoids chanted, taunting the red dragonoid.

Parker looked at Eliza with uncertainty. He cocked his head, turning to all the maroon dragonoids gathered. He remembered this kind of power. It was dangerous. Any side effects could be disastrous! He stood up, waving his hand at the maroon dragonoids.

Fog engulfed the area. Parker coughed, as did Eliza, Darron, and Turen. Honestly, this was not what he expected! By the time the fog cleared and his senses returned, Parker jumped at the little men looking at them. They were donned in coconuts. The men didn't speak, with the exception of their drums. In the process, they drew angry faces on their coconut armor.

Parker realized it was time to let them go. "Go away!" He blasted a strong wind at the coconut men, dowsing their sacred fire in water. He chuckled, stunned for a second when the coconut men tried to attack him. The wind pushed the coconut men back, driving them through a portal and out of Beleriand. He sighed in relief, knowing what to call them. "Those maroon dragonoids are the Kakamora. Well, let's hope being pirates will do them some good."

-x-

"Not by a long shot—" She [Helen] jumped at the sound of another blade. Blood oozed out from the wound in her stomach. She chuckled, collapsing on the sand, just as the blade came out, revealing Turen standing behind her.

Parker was shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"You would have done the same for me," Turen said, still holding the jewel.

"No," Parker told him, calmly. "We're not the same. Now, why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt again. She was trying to kill you anyway," Turen told him, firmly.

"Miss Harbinger!" Eliza cried, rushing over to the purple dragonoid. The dragonoid didn't transform. She was still in the same form but looked motherly towards the girl.

"Oh, child. You will do great things one day." Helen told her, resting her scaly hand on Eliza's cheek, as the girl wept. "Do not worry for me. My task is done. Someone else can look after the jewel now." She sighed, drawing her last breath. Her eyes dimmed. She was gone.

-x-

Aslan approached the Dooley Mansion with ease. It had been too long since he'd been at this house, and yet he was keen on seeing where the Dooley family was at this point. He heart filled with joy at seeing the wedding take place.

There was Parker's father, giving the ceremony and pronouncing Parker and Eliza as husband and wife. Aslan smiled, grateful to see the couple, see Parker in his human form, kissing, sealing their marriage. However, he knew there was more at stake here than just a wedding. He hoped to tell the happy couple about the new events unfolding before their eyes.

~o~

 **Parker's Random Adventure**

"What happened in the First World?" Turen asked, suspicious. "Is it true what they say? That I was born from a different nest?"

"You were born from evil dragonoids," Holman told him, uneasy. "Your egg was dropped into your brothers and sisters' nest. Your egg sat next to Parker's, corrupting that pure, innocent heart. I warned your mother not to let those eggs be parted, but as soon as you were born, you threw Parker's egg into a portal, forcing him to live alone on Oz. Your mother and I still love you."

Turen's eyes turned yellow. "What? This whole time you could have told me!"

"We're sorry, but you are our son," Holman said, resting a hand on Turen's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Turen jerked his father's hand away. He walked out of the vault, telling his foster father. "I will find my real family. Mark my words. And when I do, this family will fade! I'll guarantee it!" He left the vault and the Dooley Mansion behind. The second he found his speeder, a motorized floating bike, he sped off across the Land of Dragons.

He'd find his real family soon enough. Just wait and see.

-x-

He [the evil dragonoid chieftain] said, gathering the rest of the dragonoids. "Lads, tonight, we burn the Dooley Mansion down! Wipe out as many of them as you can but keep Parker Dooley alive!" He faced Turen with ease. "Let this be the day when we rule the Land of Dragons together!"

-x-

"Turen isn't here. It's too quiet," Parker admitted, calmly.

"He'll be here," Eliza said, confused.

"Maybe," Parker said, not liking this. "Or maybe he went home." He walked towards the bedside table, with its red cushion embedded to the dark oak frame and sat down. He told Eliza, feeling more confident, "No matter what happens, we'll find each other. I won't give up on us, but I fear the darkness will return. I'm not sure what'll happen next, but let's hope we'll be together in the end. Promise me."

"I promise," Eliza said, meaning every word.

Parker nodded in reassurance. "Good."

~o~

 **Youth and Beauty**

"I'm going to find Turen and free our mother, Tresh," Parker said to his sister, releasing Eliza. He saw one of the speeder bikes, with its dual fins, parked next to the shed. He approached it and turned it on. The engine roared to life with a light hum. In seconds, he was off, darting across the grasslands to the plains. He'd find his brother and end all of this, once and for all.

-x-

"No," Parker said, misunderstanding. "No, she's can't die!" He looked at Turen in fright. "Brother, do something! Please?"

But Turen stood still. Parker couldn't believe this. His brother wasn't going to help him, help them save their mother! This was embarrassing! Parker returned his gaze to his and Turen's mother. She placed her scaly hand upon his cheek, smiling at him. She was at peace now. Parker could see that.

"Mama, please don't leave!" Parker cried, softly.

"I love you," Cinthia said weakly, drawing her last breath. The light left her eyes and her head fell limp in his arms.

"Mum?" Parker cried, the tears dripping down his face. "Mama, come back! No!" He wept, unsure what to do.

-x-

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Tresh asked, curious.

"No. My place is at Dragon's Hallow," Parker said, curtly. "Where else am I going to go? Stay here while the memories are still fresh?" He added, calmly, "No. I think it's time I moved on, find my family a more stable home, give my son a chance to have adventures of his own."

Tresh hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Parker said, releasing her.

-x-

Parker didn't want to answer. Every fiber in his being knew it would be wrong thing. But he had to tell her and Maxin, so his conscience could be clear. At last, he faced Eliza and their son, telling them, bluntly, "The vision showed my future. I get burned. Corin survives. He will be my undoing."

~o~

 **The Dark Dragonoid**

"This is most disturbing," Godric said, shaking his head. He asked the red dragonoid, "Have you noticed a pattern? With these visions, I know I'm beginning to see a pattern."

"They all end the same. Someone suffers, goes through pain, and then either dies or is badly injured," Parker said, trembling.

-x-

"Well then, welcome to the Sith Empire," Vitiate said with a smirk. "We shall begin your training at once."

"Thank you," Parker said, his heart filling with rage. "Thank you, Emperor Vitiate. This means the world to me."

"Rise and join the ranks of other Sith Hopefuls." Vitiate said in triumph, watching Parker do as was asked.

-x-

"But if we work together, leave this place with the Emperor knowing, I can grant you a new friend. Me! Now, how does that sound, Mr. Dooley?" Qua'ra said, pleased.

"No. Not Parker Dooley. Not anymore." Parker walked towards his bed, looking at it, enraged. "I have a new name now."

"Oh really? What?" Qua'ra asked, impressed.

"Maranguan." Parker said with ease. "My new name is Maranguan."

-x-

"You did this?" Maranguan asked, snarling. "You turned her away from me!"

"You did that yourself," Corin said, rationally.

Maranguan glowered at him. He would have his revenge yet! His eyes turned red. Anger boiled up inside him. He really wanted to take down this lion, no matter what! "What have you done?" He brandished his sword. "I'll kill you, Corin! I'll kill you!"

"Yes, I suppose you will," Corin inched closer to the wicked dragonoid. "But you don't want to. Think carefully on your decision. Is this really what you want?"

Maranguan snarled, growling at him. He screamed, sheathing his sword. This wasn't over! Not by a long shot. "I'm leaving you. All of you! I don't care anymore what happens to you! Don't follow me. I made a promise. I intend to keep it. If you find me, don't turn me. I've already done enough damage here." He waved his hand in the air, forming a spinning portal. He snarled at Corin, glared at his wife, and took off through the portal. The portal vanished, leaving Eliza falling to her knees in horror.

Corin stared at the spot where Maranguan had disappeared. He asked himself in shock, "What have I done?"

*.*.*

 **References:**

Rakata, their planet Lehon, the Sith, and Vitiate come from the "Star Wars" galaxy. Brona | Warlock Lord comes from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_. Oz comes from L. Frank Baum's book, _The Wizard of Oz_. Godric Gryffindor comes from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ book series.


	3. Previously on 'The Origin Series' P2Cont

**Previously on…**

 **The Origin Series: Stage 2**

 **Continued**

.oOo.

 _ **Before the First Age Anthology**_

 **The Rogue Warriors Trilogy:**

 **The Ice Queen**

She [Anabeth] looked at Aslan, curious, "Aslan, what are we facing in this new land? The Four Seasons. What is that?"

"It's where I'm sending you. It's a land where the four seasons connect but they keep to themselves. They stay the same throughout the years. They are unique in their own way." Aslan returned to the table. "There is an Ice Queen, the Snow Queen's sister. She usually lives at her sister's palace. We need an icicle, one that withstands the four seasons. This icicle may be the key to curing Parker Dooley. Parker won't suspect a thing, now that he's Maranguan. I've taken his foresight away and his visions. All he knows is present events. It will punish him greatly; at least, until he becomes good again. Then he can have his visions back. The good and the bad."

-x-

"Who are you? What are you?" Janet asked, concerned.

"A friend," the shapeshifter said. "A guide, sent by Tobias to help you. You seek a way to free Parker's heart of his evil ways. No one in the worlds can do that."

"I've got to try," Janet said, curtly.

The shapeshifter gulped. "You'll need more than luck to find that icicle. I can get you and your daughter out of these realms and back to Paranor. After that, it's a matter of you and your daughter finding Parker Dooley."

"You were my husband, weren't you?" she said, curious.

"I'm sorry. I cannot bring your husband back. That's Aslan's doing, if he wants to do that," the shapeshifter said. He whispered in her ear again, "I'm not from the Realm of Spring. I live beyond these realms. Back in your realm, the shapeshifters are more common."

"If you can get me to the Ice Queen's palace, then we've got a deal," she said, extending her hand to him.

"You've got it," the shapeshifter shook her hand.

-x-

"The Ice Queen and I have a past," Jacob said, curtly. "We go way back to the Beginning of Time when the First World was created. The Four Seasons were starting out. Then there was their youngest sister, Ice, who took up the competing title of queen alongside her sister Winter. That's how they became the Snow Queen and the Ice Queen.

"I fell in love with the Ice Queen and wanted to propose to her. But ever since the First World's destruction, I've been caught between seasons to find my bride until you and Janet came and proved yourselves to Aslan and to the Spring Witch," he explained. "Ever since Gerda defeated the Snow Queen, not too long ago, I was released from my prison, an invisible world known only to a few. I intend to have the Ice Queen back, my Ice, and see to it that no one stands between us again!"

-x-

"Jacob," The Ice Queen said, haughtily. She laughed, waving her hand in the air for an icicle to attack him. "For the last time, you shall not have this icicle."

"Oh Ice, didn't you know? You're not the queen of winter," Jacob moved in, pulling out a trinket and pressing it on the Ice Queen's shoulder. He jumped back the moment she spun around, shocked by the heat emitting from the trinket. The icicle dropped from her hand, shattering on the ground. He approached her, the moment she was on the floor, kissing her cheek, fondly. "Come on. Let's get you home, Ice." He picked her up and carried her towards the nearest opening. He looked back at Janet and Anabeth, who joined her mother. He nodded to them, before proceeding to the leave the castle, taking his bride with him.

The castle reverted to its original state, allowing Janet to see that she and her daughter were back in the Druid's Keep, in the Four Lands.

Janet couldn't believe it. Jacob won, but something didn't add up. "Where's the icicle?" Janet asked, searching the study for the object the Ice Queen had kept on her. She looked up, right as Anabeth pulled out an icicle from a table, along with a note.

"Here's the icicle you wanted. Use it to save Parker Dooley's life. Thank you for helping me out. Jacob," Anabeth read, smiling.

"Mission complete," Janet said with a sigh.

-x-

Anabeth said, concerned. "Do we know who the leaders are, for this alliance?"

"It's Eliza Bowler-Dooley that's forming this alliance, along with her lion Corin," Janet explained. "I don't know what this is about, but if it'll help us bring this icicle to Parker Dooley," she showed her daughter the icicle that they received from the shapeshifter Jacob, from the Ice Queen, "then I say, 'why not'?" She smiled. "Are you joining me? We can start anew in the Land of Dragons."

Anabeth nodded.

~o~

 **The Renegade Alliance**

Aslan continued with an air of confidence, "This lion Tack has done nothing wrong! When the First World was destroyed, Tack got pulled away from his family and brought to that prison now known as the Fafnir Prison. I could not control the tornado that brought Tack here, but now that he's here, Tack could prove to be a great asset to our cause."

"What cause?" the orange dragonoid asked, suspicious of Tack.

"Vitiate, the Sith Lord in the Galaxy Far, Far Away, has betrayed Maranguan. Therefore, Maranguan is now Parker Dooley, but Parker will need to be whole again in order to be good. We must ensure this happens," Aslan explained. "That is why the Renegade Alliance is created: to help Parker be whole again and good. Right now, he is in the neutral zone between the light and the darkness. If you trust my word, and that is all the proof you need, then I can assure you that we will bring Parker Dooley home."

-x-

"Who are you?" Tack asked the orange dragonoid, curious. "You seemed to have taken an interest to this Alliance, and yet I do not know your name."

"Brody," The orange dragonoid introduced himself. "My name is Brody. Brody 'Slipstream' Andersen, as they call me." He said with pride.

"Brody, I'm Tack," Tack said officially.

"I know," Brody said, delighted to make a new friend. "Here's hoping we get Parker back home safe and sound."

"Right. I wish for that, too," Tack said, staring at the sunset in disdain.

-x-

As Eliza and Corin made their rounds, Eliza checked the galaxy map in the war room. That was strange. There was another world coming into focus. It was the planet Zafna, a lush, green world with lots of temples and forests. It was also where the Shadow Empire was located. Eliza smiled. They were closer now to finding Parker and bringing him home. She just hoped that Parker was expecting her, too, if he was at all.

~o~

 **Maxin: Pilot of the Galaxies**

The young woman sighed, deciding to tell him, "Alright, my name is Melena, but in another galaxy, in another dimension, I will be known as Melanie Hopson. It's a long tale." She looked away for a moment. A thought crossed her mind. She decided to ask Maxin instead, "Hey, you're looking for a co-pilot, right? I've seen my fair share of ships. I've flown ships in the past. I even flew the escape pod that helped my sisters and me escape the First World. But there was a problem with the escape pod."

She paused. "By the time the escape pod landed in this world, it split in two. My mother and my sisters were taken from me, sent through another portal. I was brought to this world. I don't know what happened to rest of my family." She added, "There was also a brother and a father. The Shaman of the Whills is my father. My brother's name is Daaron, but he goes by Tack. My sisters are Qua'ra, Kat'ka, and an unknown sister, who I didn't catch her name before we were parted. Now, I have no way to get to them. I'm the eldest, even though Qua'ra won't admit it. She claims she's the eldest and boy, is she wrong!

"I'm also a shapeshifter and can transform into a lioness, not a scarred lioness since I didn't receive the jagged scars like my brother and my sisters did, but oh well," Melena said, finishing her speech. "I want to help you out if I can."

"Welcome aboard," Maxin said, delighted to hear her story in full.

-x-

"I've seen enough," Melena said, heading back through the door. Maxin followed Tack in the same direction, back to Xanax's room, unsure what to make of what they saw. As soon as the door was closed, Melena told her companions in annoyance. "I cannot believe our mother did that, Tack! If she is as evil as they've said she was, then we should have seen it! She's not here anymore, not among the living, at least."

"Helen the Shapeshifter lived as well as she did, but even she kept track of Maxin's parents, and we know her fate." Tack said, caringly. "Now, we must protect Maxin and help him find his father, as well as our sisters. It's important that we do this, Melena. We don't have to stay here anymore if you don't want to."

"But how are we to find them?" Maxin asked, confused.

-x-

"You're awake!" Melena cried out in joy. "Get a good night's rest? For us, it's been four weeks since we left Belsavis. It'll be almost a year by the time we get back to the Land of Dragons. Sleep well then?"

"Why did you do that? Put me to sleep?" Maxin asked, cautious. He took a seat in one of the other chairs.

"You were asking for it. Those herbs helped you sleep. It shouldn't affect you too badly," Tack said, pointedly. "Melena and I have been traveling from world to world, picking up information as we went. It turns out there was more to our story than we would have liked to know."

"We're almost there," Melena said, as they neared their destination. "And there it is! Zafna in the Centaurian System." She said as the ship came out of hyperspace and out of the wormhole.

Maxin looked on at the window, seeing a world that had lush green environment in one area and barren land in the next, as well as temperate land in another area. From the galaxy map, Maxin caught the information written on it. The Shadow Empire was here. Parker Dooley… his father was here. This was Parker's main base.

-x-

Maxin found a bench and sat down. What a way to end a mission. Even though it felt completed, he felt worn out, as if he didn't get to be a part of the travels. If he truly wanted to do some galaxy hopping and be known as a Pilot of the Galaxies, then he would have to be awake for it.

Well, he did manage that title, didn't he? He traveled to two galaxies on his first mission. It was better than nothing. Maybe next time, when he was better prepared, he would have a mission all to himself. For now, he was just happy to be home. And that was all that mattered to him, at least for a while.

"Hello Maxin," Aslan said, joining the lad. "Welcome home."

~o~

 **The Maranguan Chronicles [Trilogy]:**

 **Maranguan's Apprentice**

"It's true." She said, admitting freely, "You'll never were truly a true dark lord. You might as well accept it."

"We will build this empire for you, but it must be a balance between the light and the dark," the queen suggested to the scarred red dragonoid.

Maranguan thought it over. Vitiate did betray him. Everything he knew was wrong. Oh, what could he do? Should he accept his true name, his true self? Or was he always evil? He'd done evil deeds, killed… but then, so did the heroes. He sighed in angst. None of it made sense!

The yellow in his eyes flashed against the red. If he understood one thing, while using his new name, it was that he could turn to the light and the dark. He'd be powerful, as he already said. But was it all worth it? Try as he might, he simply couldn't ignore the queen's wishes, nor did he feel the need to waste a life. Maybe there was a reason to move on.

His yellow eyes stopped flashing in and out, joining with the red at the edges of the irises. He nodded, finally understanding the true point of good and evil.

"I was trying so hard to be evil," Maranguan said, feeling his old self returning.

"That's the spirit!" Parker Dooley said in his thoughts. "We're not good and we're not evil. We're changed into something more. You know who you truly are."

Maranguan smirked. "I guess I'll have to thank my brother for this lesson, once I've found him."

-x-

"How can I face him? Vitiate? I'm not that strong," Parker said, curtly.

"In time, you will find strength you need to move on, to get out of this place and leave Zafna," Aslan said, calmly. "Your strength lies within you. The fact that you touched both light and dark, as well as your mysterious good-and-evil half, depends greatly on your success." He sighed. "Maranguan is not all that he seems. He may be good, he may be bad. What you do now is up to you.

"Craft your empire. Let it be not of light, nor of darkness, but something in-between," the Great Lion said with confidence.

"I don't know how," the half-scarred red dragonoid said, confused.

"You're already doing it," Aslan said. "Think back on what Maranguan said. The light and the darkness coexist. In time, you will find others like you who are governed by their intuition." He added, "If you truly wish to become that, there is an icicle that Janet and her daughter Anabeth are searching for now. It will help you with this task. It will be scary, it will be dangerous, but I know you can do it."

"I'll try," Parker said, uncertain about this.

"I know you will," he said, calmly. He blew on the dragonoid, forcing Parker back into the folds of his mind. When the dragonoid awoke, he felt better, if not more so. Both he and Maranguan's thoughts were in line now.

Nothing else mattered but this moment, and it made the red dragonoid relieved to find himself again.

-x-

"It's beautiful here," Qua'ra said, joining her half-scarred red dragonoid companion. "I'm surprised we're staying, building this empire. I think the name Scar-ra is growing on me after all." She shrugged, smiling. "Perhaps I'll use it one day."

"Do you want to become my apprentice?" Parker asked her, curious. "You don't have to! It's a suggestion." He admitted, "The Matriarch has been teaching me about the balance in the Force, the balance of the Universe. We could need that in this war to come."

Qua'ra smiled at him. "I'd like that." She added, patting his leg. "We're united."

"One can hope so," Parker said, believing that now, more than anything.

~o~

 **The Shadow Empire**

"Now Parker, I want you to think of nothing else for a few minutes," Qua'ra instructed. "Don't even think of me, your wife. Anyone but you. Focus on what you want to bring forth. In this case, your human form. Remember your shapeshifting training. Now, think of what your human self looks like. Concentrate. Believe that you are that form. The rest will come easily."

She opened her eyes, stunned to see a human man with hairy hobbit feet, brown locks of soft, curly, thick hair, and pale skin. His features were fair, almost elven. As he opened his eyes, she saw blue irises that looked like the sky. He felt his ears, finding they were short tipped. She smiled, the second the hobbit-human checked himself over. He smiled, bowing to her as they stood up.

"Thank you, Qua'ra," it was Parker. She recognized his voice! They'd done it!

"You're human," Qua'ra said with a smile.

Parker smiled, too. "It appears so. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Qua'ra said, standing up as well and putting her pillow in the bin.

-x-

"Thank you for everything," Parker said as if knowing what to say. He stood up, admitting to her, "I must run this empire. We need allies. Maybe find a team of heroes, willing to be on our side."

"What?" Qua'ra asked, confused.

Parker smiled. "It's an idea, one I came up with recently." He explained, "We need to find a group of heroes, misfits, outcasts. The like of which this world or any world has ever seen. I don't know how long it will take to find them, but when I do, I'll make them join our squad."

"You can't make somebody do what they don't want to do," Qua'ra said, concerned. She took a breath, telling him, "They must make that choice themselves."

"That is if they're willing to work together," he said, grinning. He added, "They'll be called the Shadow Squad."

-x-

"When Morpheus created my mother, Helen the Shapeshifter, Helen fell in love with one of the Shamans of the Whills. They gave birth to me and my sister. My father, the Shaman, hated the idea that all three of us were shapeshifters. So, he banished us to this galaxy, praying for the day when he might come back." Qua'ra said, truthful. "I doubt he will. He died when the First World was destroyed. I just hope the other Whills didn't take him away. That Shaman might be on our trail now."

"I believe you," Parker said, curtly.

"You do?" Qua'ra asked. She admitted, "I mean, what happened in that building was so strange. It was like that Eldest Rakata was my father, just in a different form." She trembled, unsure what to do.

Parker sighed. He knew he had to do something, but what? "Hey, calm down." He placed a hand on her left arm. "We'll find your father." He said, calmly. "I promise we will."

"Thank you," Qua'ra said with a smile. "You're such a good dragonoid."

"Um…" Parker checked his pale human-hobbit skin. He smiled. "Actually, I think I'll stay in this form for a while. Let's go home." He said, prepping up the ship for takeoff.

~o~

 **The Shaman of the Whills**

Maranguan collapsed on the ground, smiling, "You passed the test. You've proven to the Shaman who you truly are. The Shaman of the Whills won't harm his daughter and you know that. Qua'ra isn't who you think she is, but she is willing to rule the Shadow Empire until it falls or until she goes mad. The world is filled with grey light, that shows no light nor darkness than us. You have the power to change things throughout the Ages. The upcoming Ages. The second you make that sacrifice, you won't need a weapon to do that. You'll be restored to your old self, if not changed for the better or for the worse, depending on your view.

"Goodbye. Good luck with your quest to defeat Vitiate and his soldiers," Maranguan lowered his head, vanishing into a thick smoke, same with Eliza and the Shadow Qua'ra. Parker turned to the real Qua'ra, who lay unconscious on the sand. Parker dived for her, setting his weapon aside, and placed his hand on the back of her head.

-x-

"Qua'ra, what happened back there?" Parker asked her, cautious with his words. "Your father wanted to protect you, but he may the wrong choices. It just proves that he's not perfect, at least not as perfect as you think he is."

"He comes from the Wellspring of Life," Qua'ra said, softly. "I can assure you there's darkness as well as life on that planet, but it's as pure as they come. My father made mistakes like we do, but he's gained something we have yet to achieve. He gave me long life, same as my family. We were destined to rule the Shadow Empire, taking your place over time." She added out of reassurance, "But only when you're ready to give up the throne, then Gore will take over as emperor."

"So, there's nothing we can do about it?" Parker asked, curious.

"No, there isn't," Qua'ra said, shyly. "My father is a Whill. The shapeshifters were born from the Whills. You have that ability, too. It was a gift the Whills gave to you when you were an egg." She admitted, "I was there when my father gave that gift to you. He said that you were special, that you would be in the grey, a grey dragonoid or halfling, whichever you prefer. You'd be a great asset to us all if only you could only accept it."

She added, "I'm not sure what else will happen to you, what you will become, but you didn't turn evil for no reason. In fact, you were a pretty awesome villain."

"Thank you," Parker said with a warm smile. He regretted that smile afterwards. "Maybe I shouldn't take credit for that. In fact," he sighed in defeat, "I wonder how my family is doing. It's been so long since I've seen them."

"If anything, they'll welcome you home. You only need to tell me when you want, in order to defeat Vitiate. Then Gore and I will take over the Shadow Empire," Qua'ra said, calmly.

"You've thought this one out, haven't you?" Parker said, cautious.

"I like to think ahead. It helps me think," Qua'ra shrugged.

-x-

"Hey Qua'ra," Parker hesitated, gathering his courage, "what do you think became of Janet and Tobias? Or even my wife and my son? I don't even know where they are or what they are doing at this moment."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them," Qua'ra said, walking away from the ship. "Oh, and I'll be learning the ropes some more with Gore. I trust we'll go through training with you before we take over. That is if you want to train us."

Parker nodded. "Sure. Why not?" He joined her, walking with her through the temple and into the grand war room, where holoterminals were placed throughout the large room. "It'll keep us busy."

"Sir, the war council is ready, waiting for your orders," a male purple dragonoid approached the two, speaking directly to the hobbit.

Parker sighed, realizing this war against Vitiate wasn't over. It had only just begun. But he wouldn't give up hope. No. He would see his family again and defeat Vitiate, up until his last breath was drawn.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Fafnir comes from Norse Mythology. Belsavis is one of the planets in the "Star Wars" galaxy. The Shaman of the Whills is also from the "Star Wars" galaxy. Morpheus comes from Greek Mythology. Gerda, The Spring Witch, and the Snow Queen are from Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, _The Snow Queen_.


	4. Injury!

Sorry for the long delay. I was taking a long break from writing. I am feeling a bit refreshed and ready to write again. That said, enjoy this chapter. :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm ideas for this chapter, and to help me get out of my writer's block. :)

*.*.*

Paranor. The fortress Druid's Keep stood atop this mountain, observing the Four Lands as if it were its central base. No one questioned what went on at the Druid's Keep, hardly knowing the secrets and the knowledge that could be learned from such a scholarly castle.

It was here that Janet finished packing and covered up the furniture, spread out on the wood-planked, red carpeted floor and beige walls, at hers and her daughter's apartment, which once also belonged to Janet's Halfling husband and Anabeth's father Tobias. Tobias, who was slain by Brona when he became the Warlock Lord, still watched over his wife and daughter, protecting them whenever he could.

Janet had a thin frame, due to exercising almost daily. She had pale skin, fair features, eyes as brown as chestnuts, and hair as black as ebony. She wore a red tunic, green pants, long black boots, and a long brown jacket, with a black belt strapped to her waist that carried her daggers.

Anabeth turned twenty during the year she and her mother spent in the Realm of the Four Seasons. She was thin, too, but knew when to eat a good meal. Almost as if she were part wolf – a side effect from her father's brief time as a wolf. Tobias was restored to his hobbit form, thanks to Aslan and Brona. If it weren't for them, Anabeth might have become a wolf, too. It made her think of what would happen if she had been born a wolf. Sadly, she wouldn't know what that felt like. Great.

Anabeth had pale skin, fair features, curly blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall, and striking bright blue eyes. Her outfit for today was a matching blue attire, consisting of a bright blue tunic, light blue-grey pants, and a long dark blue jacket. The boots she wore were brown and made from the finest leather. On her belt was a sword that one of the Druid blacksmiths gave to her, when she asked for one. She hoped to one day use the sword to face her enemies and defeat them.

She could do this, right?

~o~

Janet took one last look at the kitchen, covered with boxes, filled with food and utensils. It was a shame she and her daughter would have to leave such a splendid apartment, but they knew where they were heading to the Land of Dragons, where the Renegade Alliance awaited them. Yes, that was their destination. They dared not miss out on what the rebellion would offer them.

"Mother," Anabeth said, getting Janet's attention. Anabeth already looked ready to leave Paranor, or so Janet guessed. Anabeth continued, saying, "everything's packed! At least my bags are. How's it looking out here?"

"Well," Janet sighed, "it looks like everything's ready to go. I suggest we find Aslan and tell him we're ready."

"Right. Where is he?" Anabeth asked, concerned.

Janet shrugged. "I don't know. He comes when he comes."

"Right. Like that will help us," Anabeth said, shaking her head.

"Anabeth, we need to trust Aslan. He knows what's right and what's wrong," Janet said, sternly.

"Of course," Anabeth said, returning to her bedroom.

Janet wanted to follow her daughter but then assumed Anabeth needed to vent. And that was fine, wasn't it? Janet sighed, knowing Anabeth would be okay—

"Open up!" a masculine voice announced from the other side of the front door, knocking hastily. "We know you're in there! We've come for the icicle!"

"How did they know? Anabeth!" Janet grabbed her pack from her master bedroom, before charging into Anabeth's room. She jumped as more knocks ensued, pounding against the front door's wooden surface. She told her daughter, "Come on. We can't run! We need to fight!"

"I thought we were waiting for Aslan," Anabeth said, concerned.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to hold out until then. Now come on, before they break the door down!" Janet said, drawing her daggers. She charged into the living room, looking back at her daughter as Anabeth pulled out her sword, allowing the blade's songs to hum.

Janet sighed, remembering when the elf Taegan handed to her, her new daggers. They were the ones she kept on her now, for they came from the First World, similar to the panpipe, that was now on Anabeth's belt. The last thing Janet hoped wouldn't happen was these men taking her family's most prized possessions. If they did, she would get hers and her daughter's possessions back, however long it took to get their possessions back!

They would not lose this fight! No! Not at all!

~o~

The door broke loose, blasting from its hinges and landing in a heap on the red-carpeted floor. Soldiers wearing gold-and-black armor made their way past the threshold, carrying spears and blasters. They wore gold helmets, shielding their eyes and their faces from the world. And there, standing before the two women, was a man dressed in white and grey armor. His brown hair was short, close to his scalp, and he carried a silver hilt that when turned on caused a yellow beamed blade to shoot out from one of its ends.

The man looked threatening to a fault and young. For a moment, Anabeth wondered if she could trust him. But looks were deceiving and she knew she couldn't trust looks over personality.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Arcann," the man introduced himself. Janet raised an eyebrow. She turned to Anabeth, giving her a knowing look. Arcann continued, as if he were talking to himself, "Yes, this won't take long. Now, where is that icicle? The Emperor demands you hand it over now."

"What do you want with it?" Anabeth asked out of the blue.

"What?" Janet asked, stunned at her response.

"Now ladies, don't give me that questionable look," Arcann said, mockingly. He asked, curtly, "Tell me: where can I find this icicle?" He added, as a threat, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"We're not telling you where the icicle is! Go away!" Anabeth cried in frustration.

"Anabeth! You'll make him angry," Janet hissed, hoping her daughter learned a thing or two about common sense.

Arcann shook his head. "I should have known you would take the hard way. No matter." He waved two fingers at the guards, directing their gazes to Janet and Anabeth. "We'll make this quick and painless. The last thing we need is more blood spilled."

"More blood spilled?" Anabeth asked, shocked.

"Anabeth, look out!" Janet cried, moving in front of her daughter.

 _Blast!_

"Mother!" Anabeth cried, grabbing her mother as a blaster bolt smacked her on the side of her chest. Anabeth huffed, setting her mother gently down on the floor. She watched in agony as Arcann's soldiers made their way through her mother's apartment liked they owned the place. What did they want?

She looked up, right as one of the soldiers passed to Arcann the icicle. No way! How did they find the Ice Queen's icicle?

"Thank you!" Arcann smiled, examining the icicle. "It is a beauty. Too bad my father, the Emperor, is going to do wonders to this icicle. And once he's tweaked it, it will kill that blasted red dragonoid, Parker Dooley. Ha ha ha!"

No. Anabeth watched the icicle again. It vanished in Arcann's hands, stunning him. Arcann hissed! He had the icicle, and now it was gone! When did this happen?

"Could this day get any worse? Take care of them!" Arcann hissed, directing the soldiers' attention to Janet and Anabeth.

Anabeth closed her eyes. Blasters and spears ready to take her and her mother out. This was their end! She should have seen this coming—

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" a golden-brown lion charged into the fray, taking out several soldiers, killing them. Anabeth opened her eyes, finding herself before Aslan, who presented the real icicle to her. "Don't lose that! It's very important! It must reach Parker Dooley!"

"You will not interfere—" Arcann was cut off by Aslan's thunderous roar. The roar startled him, forcing him to cower against the wall.

Aslan turned to Janet and Anabeth, observing them. He blew on Janet's wound, watching it vanish. Janet opened her eyes, finding she was weak from the blast to her ribs. Still, the wound was nearly healed. She knew and believed Aslan could save her and her daughter. So, why did she feel so weak?

"Don't worry. You'll feel better once we leave this place," Aslan said, gesturing to a portal that appeared behind Anabeth and her mother. "Come on."

"Come on, Mother," Anabeth said, helping her mother stand and leading her through the portal. The moment they were inside a large building with golden-green banners hanging on the grey metal walls, Anabeth looked around in awe and confusion.

Who was going to assist her mother? Who was going to heal her?

She turned around as three healers came with a stretcher. The healers moved over to Janet, setting her down on the stretcher. Janet sighed, glad to be laying down on something comfortable. She looked at her daughter weakly as she was carried away, knowing that sleep was a necessity.

"Will she be all right?" Anabeth asked, finding she was carrying the icicle and Eliza Bowler's invitation, addressed to her and her mother, asking them to come to the Renegade Alliance on the Land of Dragons. No way! How did she manage to find the invitation? She just had the icicle, which she collected from the apartment!

This was Aslan's doing! It must be his doing! Who else could have done this for her and her mother?

"You will need that invitation and that icicle. As long as you believe, I can assist you," Aslan smiled.

"Thank you," Anabeth said, curtly.

"Come. There's a few people I want you to meet," Aslan said, leading Anabeth into a large war room, where an assembly of people were gathered around an octagonal table, revealing holographic images of a red dragonoid, wearing a white tunic and brown breeches, fighting a battle he did not want to take part in.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Paranor, Druid's Keep, the Four Lands, and Brona | Warlock Lord comes from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_. The Realm of the Four Seasons comes from Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, _The Snow Queen_. Arcann comes from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	5. The Order of the Righteous

Sorry for the delay. I caught up on my current fanfics and ended up in a block, deciding which one to write next. I think I figured out, but we'll see. :)

*.*.*

Anabeth eyed the red dragonoid in the hologram a little more closely. This red dragonoid had a thin, muscular frame with a dragon-like head and a lizard-like humanoid body. His ears were red, long, and furry, sticking out next to his grey curved horns. He had a short snout with a tip that stood upright at the end. Three-fingered frills, with black tips at their ends, stuck out along the sides of his head, making Anabeth believe, for a moment, that this red dragonoid might be a water dragonoid.

The red dragonoid's black claws stuck out from his red scaly fingers and red scaly toes, as he held out an elegant sword with its curved blade and gold hilt. His black spikes stood out from the back of his neck down to his red scaly, medium-sized tail, that curled around his feet in due procession. His eyes were yellow, but what made them interesting was the swirling red mist in the irises.

There were a few claw marks on his white tunic and long brown breeches, making Anabeth wonder what sort of battle this dragonoid was caught up in. She had to tear her eyes away to look around the war room a bit more.

There were so many people and creatures in this room that it was hard to tell who was friendly and who was not. She met Aslan's gaze, wondering if he was going to introduce her to the people gathered around this table. They seemed to be staring at her cautiously, wondering if she would say something.

"Um… hello," Anabeth told the assembly, wondering what else to say to them. "I'm sorry. Is Eliza Bowler here?"

"Not everyone's gathered, lass," said a thin man with short brown hair, returning to his conversation with curly, brunette-haired woman, with blonde streaks down her hair in places, wearing a flowing light blue dress.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was where I would meet Eliza," Anabeth said, curtly. "My mother's been sent to the healers. I figured I might as well inform your leader about my mother, Janet."

"We have many leaders here, but we don't have a chief leader yet," another golden-brown lion said, entering the room in due time.

Behind him was a curly, brunette-haired woman with fair features, pale skin, and a thin frame. Grey strands stuck out from her hair, while her eyes were emerald green, her nose was small, and she had a cleft in her chin that stood out, but didn't sway the rest of her appearance. The dress she had on was dark purple, with a red and white tabard flowing down her shoulders to her waist. She nodded to Anabeth as she sat down at the table.

"Anabeth, meet Eliza Bowler-Dooley," Aslan said in introduction. He turned to Eliza, telling her, "Eliza, this is Anabeth, the young woman who came here with her mother Janet, the one everyone here knows about from her adventures."

"My mother's famous in this world?" Anabeth asked, stunned.

"Yes, she is. My husband, Parker Dooley," Eliza pointed to the red dragonoid in the hologram, "talks frequently about her and her mother Janus. I suppose anyone whose lived in the First World knows their story. They're quite popular, due to assisting the citizens of the First World to flee the planet, before its untimely destruction."

She sighed, addressing Anabeth directly, "Anabeth, is it?" Anabeth nodded. Eliza continued with a warm smile. "I saw you with a woman, who was taken to the hospital wing. That's your mother? Janet, right?"

"Yes," Anabeth nodded.

"We'll see that she's given bedrest and healing herbs," Eliza said, kindly. She added, "Your mother's going to be all right. We'll take good care of her." She added, curtly, "In fact, I'll talk to her after the meeting's finished. You might as well accompany me, so we can meet up with your mother together. She'll be in the hospital wing of this facility."

"Thank you," Anabeth said with a smile. Wow! She hadn't expected this turnout. What an amazing bunch of people and creatures! She would have to stay here longer after her spat with Brona and her journey through the Realm of the Four Seasons.

She looked up as various creatures joined the group, taking their seats around the wide circular table, where she currently sat at. Some of these creatures were dragonoids of all shapes, sizes, and a variety of colors. A few of the shorter dragonoids had to sit on the table, close to the holoterminal part, where the hologram of Parker Dooley moved about the holoterminal's center, fighting creatures and people off-screen.

Anabeth wondered about Parker Dooley's importance at this meeting. From what she already gathered on him, he had been a good dragonoid turned evil, but she had no idea who turned him evil or if he turned evil himself. Well, she hoped she would get more information on Parker's progress, whether or not he had returned to the light.

She observed the icicle, which she had set down on the table next to hers and her mother's invitation. She briefly caught Eliza's gaze, who gave a knowing look on her face, but one that was filled with hope. Anabeth sighed. Maybe there was still good in the worlds.

"I'm Corin," the other golden-brown lion said to Anabeth, taking a seat in-between her and Eliza. Anabeth stared in shock, recognizing him as the very same lion who came into the war room with Eliza. He muttered to Anabeth, "Eliza raised me."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Anabeth said with a warm, heartfelt smile.

"Likewise," Corin purred, smiling back at her in interest and intrigue.

When everyone was gathered, Aslan spoke to the group of people, animals, and creatures. He said, promptly, "Well, now that we're here, we can begin this new order. The Order of the Righteous. The Renegade Alliance, as it is called." He added, giving an explanation to their business, "I know you came from different times. Anabeth and her mother Janet happened to be on a year-long mission, right as Maranguan turned back to the light and became a neutral dragonoid. As it happens, he is now Parker Dooley, but not yet whole.

"That is where the icicle falls into place." Aslan turned to Anabeth, giving her permission to reveal the icicle. She did, watching the stunned expressions on everybody's faces. Aslan quieted the group before an outburst was given. "Now, now! I want you to know that Janet and her daughter Anabeth, who is here with us now, went on this journey to the Realm of the Four Seasons to retrieve this icicle. It will help Parker become whole again."

"Right. And how do we know this isn't some trick? How do we know Maranguan's not just playing with us?" a blond-haired male elf with dark locks underneath his hair, and wearing a green tunic, brown trousers, brown boots, and carrying a long bow and a quiver of arrows, spoke in deliberation.

Anabeth set the icicle down on the table. Ohhh! The last thing she wanted was someone being rude to her. Rudeness was not something she admired. No. Not in the least!

"Who are you?" she asked the pale-skinned elf, wondering what his name was.

The blond-haired elf stood up, presenting himself to the crowd. Corin growled, ready to attack him.

"Forgive me, madam, for the intrusion." The male elf bowed. "Elluin Taeganaen. My father's name is Taegan. He was in the First World before it was blown up. Aslan saved his life."

Anabeth raised her eyebrows. "I see." She took a seat, unsure what to make of this elf. He was an interesting fellow.

"I would like to speak up, too!" a golden-haired elven man, wearing white robes, stood up. He looked so proud, but also fair and full of wisdom. Today wasn't one of those days. He smiled, cheekily, addressing Anabeth, Eliza, and Corin, "I'm Glorfindel, hoping to get a title soon. How are you?" He raised an eyebrow at Corin, causing the lion to growl at him. "Ooh! Not a very nice lion, is he?"

"That was a warning, _Glorfindel!_ " Corin growled, not enjoying the elf's company.

"Now, now. Enough of that!" Aslan said, softly, nodding to the two elven men to sit down. They did, allowing the Great Lion to continue his explanations. "Thank you! Now, down to business."

"Aslan, who exactly are we dealing with? Whose Parker fighting? Who are we fighting?" Anabeth asked, curiosity in her heart.

"We are fighting the Sith Lord Vitiate," Aslan said, serious. "He's a dangerous emperor who cares _nothing_ for life. He would rather devour an entire planet to gain power than to think of the consequences."

"Okay. So, he's bad news," Anabeth shrunk, feeling a heavy weight rest on her shoulders.

"Parker knows the situation more than us. Aslan, too, I'm sure," Eliza said, facing the Great Lion.

"Yes, he's brilliant!" Glorfindel said, bored.

"Can we go home?" Elluin asked, curious.

"Not until this business with Vitiate is finished!" Aslan said forthwith. "This group is here for a reason: to stop Vitiate, if we can, and restore Parker to the light. The moment Parker's himself again, the chances of us stopping the Sith will be vital. If no one here succeeds in defeating Vitiate, then flee before he expects anything.

"Others will deal with Vitiate later on down the road. I do not ask any of you to achieve in defeating this Sith Lord. Our mission is to help Parker Dooley out. That should be our first and only concern. Once the job is done, meet me here. We'll debate on what to do next." He said, finishing his explanation.

"Wait. You're asking us to fail and succeed? How do we do that?" Anabeth asked, concerned.

"Vitiate must be very powerful." Eliza said, looking from Anabeth to Aslan with a concerned gaze.

"He is," Aslan agreed, "but not without faults. All villains have weaknesses. His weakness is losing his power and immortality." He sighed, saddened, "Vitiate cannot stay in power forever."

"What do you want us to do?" Anabeth asked, curious.

"That is an excellent question," Corin said, announcing his presence.

"For that, we need the Shadow Empire," Aslan said forthwith. He explained to the group, "Parker's the emperor on the planet Zafna. Eliza and Parker's son are now in charge of getting us to Zafna. If you wish to come, Anabeth, that is your choice. We need you to deliver the icicle to Parker when we arrive."

"Wait. A dragonoid and a human have a son?" Anabeth asked, facing Eliza with a shocked look.

"That's a… a long story," Eliza said, unsure about giving out all the details. Instead, she chose the most basic details to explain to her. "Let's just say Parker shapeshifted and became human. It was Aslan's doing that Parker became human. That's all I will say."

"Parker's been amassing allies, same as we. We have our goals, but our second main goal is stopping Vitiate. Parker is our first priority and we need him back. He fought the darkness and won. We must do the same," Corin explained, serious.

"Great. Let's go!" Glorfindel stood up.

"I was going to say that!" Elluin told the golden-haired elf, also standing.

"Well, you'll just have to keep up with me!" Glorfindel teased.

"Well then, if everyone is in agreement, then we can adjourn this meeting," Aslan said, pleased. The moment everyone agreed, feeling better now, he nodded. "This meeting's adjourned. You are dismissed." He turned to Anabeth, saying, "We'll get you situated. Maxin has been hanging around with the shapeshifters Melena and Tack – Daaron, as he's called. That is his true name. I'm sure you will be good friends."

"Right," Anabeth said, unsure about this.

"Come on. We'll see how your mother is doing," Eliza said, taking the lead.

"Actually," Corin said, getting their attentions, "I think it would be better if I stay behind, catch up with the elves. Show them around."

Eliza nodded.

"Thank you," Corin said in excitement, approaching Glorfindel and Elluin with courage.

"Come on," Eliza repeated to Anabeth, leading her out of the war room this time. Anabeth grabbed the icicle and the invitation, before heading out. She wasn't losing those items! That was for sure!

~o~

Anabeth followed Eliza across the metallic plated floors, into a large hospital wing. The walls had been painted in a golden-white color, while the curtains surrounding all the beds were turquoise. The floor was grey and metal, like the rest of the facility. It was unexpected, but worth it.

And there, laying on one of the beds, was her mother Janet, asleep for several moments until she heard movement outside the curtained area. Anabeth approached her mother, holding her hand and taking a seat on a wooden, cushioned chair.

"Anabeth," Janet said, weakly, "what brings you here?"

"Hello Mom. Do you remember anything from we were at Paranor to now?" Anabeth asked, curious.

Janet smiled. "Of course." She sat up, wincing in pain. "I wasn't that injured." She looked at Eliza, curiously, "Who is this?"

"Mother, this Eliza Bowler-Dooley. She's the wife of Parker Dooley, the one we're trying to locate." Anabeth said, happily.

Janet watched Eliza, curiously. She wasn't sure if she could trust this woman. She just knew that Anabeth and she were brought here for a reason. That was all that mattered to her right now.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Janet said to Eliza, shaking her hand.

"You're welcome," Eliza nodded, smiling.

"Well, I see everyone's gathered," Aslan said, joining the three women. "Let's get you all caught up to speed."


	6. Negotiations

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley sat on the white stone, rectangular rooftop of his main temple, on the lush green planet Zafna. Zafna had many different environments, some that were either temperate, deciduous, or barren and hot, as well as snowy and cold. It was on this rooftop that he contemplated on whether or not he should change form and become the scarred red dragonoid he had been, before he transformed into the curly, brunette-haired, blue-eyed hobbit he was now. His apparel for today included a white dress shirt and brown knee breeches. The same long, jagged scars protruded from his dragonoid form onto his human-hobbit form, making it easy to spot that he had been through a lot.

So much had changed since he became emperor. He learned about Qua'ra's past and discovered the Shaman of the Whills, a robed monk who always wore a mask, was a shapeshifter, too. Not only that, Parker was beginning to regret being the emperor of the Shadow Empire. Qua'ra wanted the job. Her family would get the job and she could become empress, just like she always wanted.

He just wanted to be free and see his family again. He could almost feel their presence, learn what they were up to. Maybe, after this fight against Vitiate was over, he and his family could live out their lives in peace and in hope. It's what he always wanted, and now he hoped that dream would come true.

A tear shed down his face. He wiped it off his cheek, observing his wet palm in disdain and sorrow. He wanted to believe this wasn't a coincidence, but he couldn't help himself. His muscles tensed, his nostrils flared. Why wouldn't he just let the tears fall? No. His family was out there! He wouldn't let Vitiate's betrayal wear him down! He'd find a way to make Vitiate pay! And then he could be whole again.

That's all that mattered really, being whole again. It's what he valued most. With luck, he would get his just reward.

"Parker?" Qua'ra asked, joining him on the rooftop.

Qua'ra was thin due to all the exercise she received, during her countless training sessions to buff up, whenever she transformed into her lioness form. Long, jagged scars could be seen across her furry, light brown lioness body. In human form, she had pale skin that was tanned, due to also being outside for most of the day. She had long, brunette hair that was straight and flowed like a waterfall. Today, it was windblown as she spent time with Parker on the temple's rooftop. Much like the color of her lioness fur, her eyes were as green as diamonds, gems that Parker would find on the shores of Zafna's lake-water.

Today, she wore her furry brown jacket, a white blouse, her blue pair of pants, and the same black sports shoes she kept on since traveling with Parker from the planet Lehon to the Wellspring of Life. Her shoes were the best part of the trip because they felt comfortable and she felt sensational in them. She'd hate to lose them during her transformation into a lioness, for that's what she feared would happen if she took on that form again.

"Are you all right?" Qua'ra asked, taking a seat next to Parker. She smiled, telling him, "I know it's hard, not knowing if you'll survive to see another day. We'll be safe here. It's just as well that nothing goes wrong today."

"You're wrong," Parker faced her. "I don't know what's about to happen." He huffed, "No, my family must come to me. Aslan said so."

"Why do we trust him so much? Haven't we done enough to ensure that this empire stands till the end of time?" Qua'ra asked, curtly.

"You know, you didn't used to think that way. You said empires come and go," Parker said, serious.

"I said 'empires rise and fall every day, my lord.' That was before I met you and you have grown since that time," Qua'ra said with a smile.

"No one changes that fast," Parker admitted, curtly.

"Do you think your family will find you're here?" Qua'ra asked, curious. "How does Aslan know they're coming?"

Parker pointed to the sky, where a few ships sailed to and fro. "They're not the ships we built. So, they must come from another galaxy."

"Right. We're stating the obvious," Qua'ra said, unimpressed.

Parker raised an eyebrow at her. "Just trust me. I'll see my family soon."

"They couldn't come sooner." Qua'ra clapped her hands, standing up. "Well, I should head inside. You coming or staying?"

"I'm coming. Just give me a moment," Parker said, returning his gaze to the sky.

Qua'ra shrugged. "Whatever you say." She made her way back into the temple.

Parker waved, before facing the sky again. The ships looked so elegant, almost like they didn't come from Zafna. He looked closer, eyeing the ships' shape and appearance. Why did they look so familiar?

He gasped, his eyes widening in terror.

"Eliza, you are coming for me!" Parker cried in revelation.

This was unbelievable! What was he going to say to her? That he turned into Maranguan, just so he could return to the light? It wasn't that simple. It was Vitiate's betrayal that caused him to become Parker Dooley again!

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how Eliza would respond to see him in the neutral zone, between light and darkness. Would she understand? Would she hate him for trying to kill her? Oh, he didn't want to know what his beloved wife would do if she saw him like this. Perhaps it was for the best that he waited until the opportune moment to speak about the issues.

As he made his way back inside the temple, heading for the war room, where he would discuss the ships more in private with the other leaders of the Shadow Empire, his doubts melted away.

~o~

Parker's main temple housed a grand war room. The walls were pearly white in color and made from stone, while the room garnished a metal tiled floor covered with red and gold rugs in some areas, as well as green and blue rugs in other areas. The banners were red and gold, with a dragonoid symbol stood at the center of the the banners, sewn in black thread and with a black crown sewn just above the dragonoid symbol, which carried a banner on a pole.

Grey circular holoterminals were scattered throughout the large room. Qua'ra stood before one of the holoterminals, observing the strange ships that were shown over the holoterminal. Parker joined her, observing the ships for himself and recognizing their dragonoid-like and dragon shapes.

Parker returned his gaze to Qua'ra, determination in his eyes. He had to say something, do something, to ensure Qua'ra didn't do anything rash before the ships landed or flew away to a different area of space.

"This ship looks like a dreadnaught," Qua'ra said, surprised by the ship's size and strength. "Oh look! The ship even has the Land of Dragons' colors on the front and sides. How quaint!"

"How can you tell?" Parker asked, curious. He admitted, truthfully, "Yes, those are the Land of Dragons' colors. Its realm is host to dragons and dragonoids. I'm not surprised their ships are in the shape of dragons and dragonoids."

"It was obvious," Qua'ra said, casually. "What should we do? Should we blast them?"

"No!" Parker said at once. "No. They might turn hostile. We're choosing allies, not enemies."

"So, what are they doing here, besides pining the area?" Qua'ra asked, curtly.

"They probably want to negotiate," Parker said, turning on the holocall. He spoke to the receiver, asking, "Dreadnaught 1B7, this is Parker Dooley from the Shadow Empire. State your business."

"We're looking for a Parker Dooley. Big hero turned villain and then rumored to be a hero again. Is this him?" a familiar masculine voice said over the comm channel. "By the way, I have a big ship. The Dreadnaught! Very touching, considering all that we've been through."

"Maxin, is that you?" Parker asked, coyly.

"Ha! I'm glad you remember me!" Maxin said over the comm channel, excited.

"What are you doing here? How's your mother?" Parker asked, confused.

"Aww! Gee Dad. You missed my graduation from the Rose Park Academy," Maxin said, flustered. "What have you been doing?"

"That isn't the point!" Parker said, alarmed. "I've been busy. I didn't know what was going on at home. I didn't know if anyone missed me, after what I did. Forgive me, but that part of me was Maranguan, _is_ Maranguan, and the other half is me."

"Well, that story went nowhere fast. That's exactly what I said!" Maxin chuckled, hardly surprised.

"We don't have time for this!" Qua'ra pressed the comm channel button on the other side of the holoterminal. "Can we settle this family squabble on the ground? Do we have negotiations or what?"

"Of course! By the way, if you're Qua'ra, your brother and sister miss you. Their names are Melena and Tack. They're with me now… well, they've got their own ship. The Ebon Hawk," Maxin said, jealously.

"Send them down," Qua'ra said, fuming.

"That isn't my decision to make," Maxin said, alarmed. He recovered fast, after hearing Qua'ra lioness growl. "Okay, okay! We'll send them down and me as well. If we want to do this alliance, I have to be ground level."

"Just get down here," Parker said, flustered.

"As you wish," Maxin ended the comm chat, forcing Parker to take his finger off the comm button.

Parker gave Qua'ra a knowing look. There was only one thing he could do: transform back into the red dragonoid. But how was he to do that? He sighed, unsure if he could face his past.

"How can I show myself in my dragonoid form? They'll laugh," Parker sighed in sorrow and aggravation.

"You don't have to present yourself in that form," Qua'ra said, encouraging him.

"That's just it. I have to. Wish me luck," Parker said, clearing his mind. It was so easy to transform into the scarred red dragonoid. He checked himself. Just like in his human-hobbit form, his skin had scars in some areas, while in other areas his skin was clean. He sighed, wondering how he could show himself, but he knew he had to.

At last, the war room door opened, bringing in a blond-haired, blue-eyed young man with pale skin, a rugged appearance, a muscular build, and donned in a white shirt, a blue jacket, a black vest, a pair of brown trousers, and a pair of brown boots. The moment they locked eyes, Parker nearly thought this young man would attack. He recognized this man.

It was his son, Maxin. He found him!

"Hello, son. How are you?" Parker said between soft whimpers. He didn't know how to respond.

Maxin approached, unsure what to make of him. "Dad, I've missed you!" He approached his dragonoid father, embracing him. Tears streamed down his face. They were full of sadness and happiness all in the same instance. Parker smiled, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him fast. Tears rolled down the dragonoid's eyes, too, doing his best to calm himself and his son.

He couldn't keep calm. This was too happy a moment to pass up!

"I can't believe you're here! I'm sorry I missed your graduation!" Parker said in excitement, releasing his son and feeling sparks of jitteriness course through his veins.

"I know. I've got it on holorecorder," Maxin said, surprised at how calm he was and how angry he still was that his father missed his graduation.

"How's your mother?" Parker asked, curious.

"She's um… she'll be here, once negotiations are made and you've given the Renegade Alliance access to this world's resources and hyperspace route," Maxin said, making negotiations right away.

"Wait. Now this Renegade Alliance wants to become our friends?" Qua'ra asked, curious.

"Why yes, they do!" a woman, with curly locks of brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail emerged, green eyes as bright as crystals, and dressed in brown robes and carrying a walking stick, said, entering the room. She looked at Qua'ra intensely, telling her, "Hello Qua'ra. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Melena," Qua'ra said, not enjoying this.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The planet Lehon, the Wellspring of Life, and the Shaman of the Whills comes from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and taking a break. :)

*.*.*

Parker chuckled, wondering what Qua'ra's family squabble was about. He turned to his son now, saying with a light chuckle, "Of course your alliance can use our hyperspace route. We'll need to work together if we're going to defeat Vitiate."

"Oh, that's the catch: Aslan said we may defeat Vitiate, but he can't be certain we will. Our mission is to find you, and you're here. So, that's excellent news! And bring you home. Your wife misses you dearly," Melena said, curtly.

"She does?" Parker said, somber. "I've turned into such a monster. The last time we met, I nearly killed her. I can't go through that again!" He found a chair to sit down and made his way there, covering his hand over his face. "How can I face her?"

"You'll have to," Melena said, returning her gaze to her sister. "So, tell me, Qua'ra, what's been happening around here?"

"Oh, there's so much I want to tell you—" Qua'ra said, delighted to tell Melena about her travels.

Maxin turned to his father. He pressed a hand against his father's shoulder, determined to ask him, "Are you all right?"

"A lot has changed since we last met. I'm not that strong," Parker choked. "I don't think I can see your mother."

"You were asking for her. Why wouldn't you face her?" Maxin asked, confused.

"Heh heh! Good point." Parker said with a smile. "I've got to face this. I think it's time we had a family reunion, don't you think?"

"Yes. Let's do that," Maxin said, smiling back at him.

~o~

 _An Hour Later…_

Melena walked with Qua'ra, determined to see their previous family squabble hadn't been for naught. She was really hoping they would bond. Aslan was certain they would.

"Qua'ra, what do you have to say?" Melena asked, facing her younger sister.

"You shouldn't have left us!" Qua'ra spat at her, finding the words hard to say. "When the escape pod broke off, we thought you'd died! You and Tack – Daaron. I'm sorry. I'm used to his prison name."

"Do you know why he is called Tack?" Melena asked Qua'ra, curious.

"I heard it had something to do with the darker creatures messing around with his mind," Qua'ra said, curtly.

"After the ritual Father did to us, turning us into scarred lions and lionesses – not everyone became a scarred lion and lioness, due to that ritual – I thought you'd grown out of your feeble stage of upstaging me!" Melena shook her head. "You are not the only one wanting to become empress of the Shadow Empire. I want that position, too."

"Parker finds me worthy. You hardly know him," Qua'ra said in defense.

"That may be, but we'll leave that up to our current Emperor to decide," Melena said, smugly.

"I heard you overtook Maxin's position during his first mission, drugged him. How did you stoop so low?" Qua'ra asked, shaking her head.

Melena grinned a small grin. "I see we haven't changed. Devious even. Aslan would be proud."

"He would never use the word 'proud'. Pride leads to downfall." Qua'ra clasped her sister's shoulder. "I will see to it this empire does not fall to ruin. I'll guarantee that."

"The eldest always takes the throne first. I thought you knew that," Melena asked, curiously.

Qua'ra nodded. "Then I'll do my best to not interfere in your plans, sister." She bowed, walking away in utter frustration. She looked back, asking her, "Why do people call our brother Tack?"

"It's simple. Our brother sat on a tack once. It was Kat'ka's doing. It's become more his name than his old one. It's how we'll remember him by," Melena said.

"Right. I'll take your word for that," Qua'ra said, walking away.

~o~

Parker managed to find his chambers, leading Maxin into the sitting room. Parker smiled, grateful to see his son was in awe of the place. And yet, there was something about his son that was different, something that Maxin refused to share. He smirked, wondering if it had anything to do with their separation, why Parker had to leave, or because of Melena. He knew he would find the answer soon enough.

It was only a matter of when.

"You've changed," Parker said, startling his son.

"What do you mean?" Maxin asked, his somber expression showing.

Parker grunted. He had to think carefully. Any wrong move could dampen his relationship with his son. He wanted to keep that father-son bond, cherish it if he had to. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to his son's tale than what he shown on the surface.

"Something's bothering you. Tell me." Parker said, curious. "I know you kept up that act, even though you were happy to see me. I know you meant it, and yet I can't help but wonder what has changed. Is it because I left a year ago or the fact that Melena still travels with you, unnerves you." He shook his head, telling his son, "Maxin, you are part dragonoid. Surely, some part of you guessed that I could read between the lines, knowing there was something wrong with you."

"Alright," Maxin huffed, the truth coming out. He glared at his father, admitting in ferocity, "I hate that you missed my graduation! I hate what you've became! Every waking moment I spent with that cat-woman proved one thing: I can never be half the man you are! It hurts. It hurts you turned evil, it hurts you missed out on a year's worth of adventuring!

"I wish I could take everything back that I've done, but I can't!" He said, softer now, "I wish things were different between us. Mother is much kinder than I am. She hasn't let you down, even when I did. You know, I thought we were happy together, a happy family. What drove you to become this way? Teach me, so that I may understand. Tell me that, please!"

Parker snarled. "You have no right to ask me that, son! No right at all!"

"I have every right to ask you because you left me at home, wondering whether or not you had turned fully evil, whether you had truly taken on such a terrible life!" Maxin huffed, pausing for a moment. "I can't believe you're my father, the dragonoid who had secrets, who managed to tell them when someone called you out for them." He asked, shaking his head, "How long did you know that Corin would be your undoing? How long did you know that?"

"It was back when your mother and I raised Corin. The second I touched your mother's shoulder, that's when I had the vision of Corin being my undoing," Parker said, admitting the truth. "I had the vision when you were fourteen years old. You know this."

"I couldn't believe it came true," Maxin said in understanding. It just didn't change things between them, not after what they've endured. "You still could have been a good dragonoid. Was it you who attacked Turen's family? Killed them all?"

"Yes," Parker said in honesty. "I was evil! I never should have done it, and yet I did. You never saw because you weren't there. Corin and Eliza, your mother, knew about it. They told you. I'm sure they did."

"Yes." Maxin shook his head. "How could you do that? How could you do that to Turen's family? They didn't do us any harm!"

"They killed your grandparents. At the time, I thought it was the only way." Parker shook his head. "I was wrong. I'm sorry, I'm sorry we lost them all." He looked at his son, noticing Maxin retreating. "You shouldn't have had to go through so much. I'm sorry you did! I just wanted to protect you!" Parker approached his son, reaching out to him. Maxin jerked away.

"No. Don't touch me!" Maxin said, shaking his head. "You can't mend this. You can't mend it all!" He walked away, but not without looking back at him. "I thought I could trust you, but you're no different from Melena. She only told me what she wanted me to hear, too." He added, remorseful, "I do forgive you for missing graduation. That's about it."

"Maxin, I—" Parker's voice faded, watching his son leave the room. He closed his mouth, understanding his son needed time to think things through. He just hoped their father-son bond wasn't broken. If it was, then he didn't know what he could do to mend it.


	8. Severed Ties

Parker made his way out to the temple's courtyard. The fresh spring flowers were in bloom, showing off their bright spring colors. He turned his gaze to one vase with a floral pattern painted over the gold backdrop.

The red roses in this vase were dying and fast. He sped towards the vase, staring at the roses in shock and in agony. The roses turned to dust, a mixture of browns and golds, as they evaporated into the sky. No! How could this be true?

"Parker," Aslan got his attention, "do you know what to do?"

Surely Parker was dreaming. He pinched himself. Nope, he was awake. He turned to the Great Lion as Parker's son came out from the other end of the courtyard, greeting him in repulsion and frustration. Parker looked at the two, wondering if there was anything that could be done to help them out.

"Aslan wants me to head back to my mother, your wife," Maxin said, feeling a lump grow in his throat. "It's for the best."

"Please, we can talk this over," Parker said, approaching his son with remorse.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Maxin said, determined to get away from him.

Parker addressed him, firmly, "Son, we need to talk. I know you have conflicts. We can discuss it."

"There's nothing I have to discuss with you," Maxin said, serious.

"Please," Parker insisted, "let's talk."

Maxin nodded, following Parker to a bench. He took a seat, hardly looking at his red dragonoid father as Parker sat inches from him. Maxin didn't really have anything else to say to him. The look on Aslan's face didn't help either. There truly wasn't much of a choice in the matter.

Great. This was not what he asked for!

"You're going home, aren't you?" Parker asked Maxin, calmly. He gulped, feeling the lump in his throat grow bigger. Parker asked his son, concerned about him, "Maxin, I know you're upset, but don't let this grudge take over, overwhelm you. We can still fix this." Parker said, pleading, "Please, let us fix this."

Maxin looked at his dad, wondering if there was hope in their father-son bonding. If there was, Maxin didn't know it. His father, the dragonoid he trusted, had changed, as did he. If there was anything to mend, that was long gone. They were too different to mend any bond between them.

"I'm sorry, dad." Maxin shook his head. "There's nothing else for me to say."

"Then please, I'm asking you to help me mend this bond between us. Surely, you know I still care about you and your mother," Parker said, insisting with caring eyes.

"If you cared about us, then you would have come home sooner! Instead, you came here and did all of this!" Maxin waved his hand once at the temple. He shook his head, telling his father, "You didn't need to build an empire, dad! You have a home with my mother and me. Instead, you did this for youself, not for anyone else!" He shook his head, standing up in anger. "I don't know you anymore! I'm sorry! I'm done! I'm jumping on the first ship out of here and you can't stop me!"

"Maxin, wait! Please!" Parker cried, just as Aslan blocked his path. He looked on as his son fled the scene. He told Aslan, concerned about Maxin, "Please, you have to let me help him! Surely, we can mend this bond between me and Maxin!"

"Parker," Aslan said, calmly and reserved, "Let him go. One day soon, he will come back, but you'll both be strangers."

Parker turned to Aslan, asking, "Then why did he come here?"

"He came to find you," Aslan answered, calmly. "He did this because your wife insisted that he come. Your wife, Eliza, still has faith that you are good. It's important we bring Eliza here as soon as possible. Who knows what dangers lurk if she does not come and find you. But she will find you. Of this, I'm certain."

Parker nodded, silently. He still didn't know what Aslan's plan was, but he knew he needed to trust him.

"Thank you for helping out, at least," Parker said, curtly.

"You're welcome," Aslan said, smiling. "No matter what happens, I will guide you on this quest. But you must trust me when I say that after you seek Vitiate, you will no longer be the same dragonoid you are now."

"Right. Let's hope you're right," Parker nodded. He watched his son until Maxin disappeared into the hangar. He felt sure Maxin would find a ship and hightail out of Zafna. His only regret was that his bond with Maxin was broken.


	9. First Impressions

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

A few days passed in the Land of Dragons.

Anabeth watched Aslan return with news about Maxin. It seemed that the pilot had left the planet Zafna on his own. It seemed his father let him go without following him. How could that be true?

Maybe Parker had truly changed.

She wondered about Maxin. Who was he? Would she get to meet him someday? Was there a chance she might find the right man? She didn't want to think that as of right now, not when she hadn't met him yet, but there always hope.

At last, she joined Aslan in the hangar, watching a disc-like ship descend into the docking bay. The moment the ship docked, Anabeth looked in awe at the lone man walking out of the ship. Blond hair, blue eyes, a striking, rugged appearance. Given his expression, this man looked like he'd been through a sandstorm. He hesitated upon meeting Aslan and her.

"Who is this? Who are you?" The young man said, cautiously.

"Maxin, meet Anabeth. Anabeth's mother Janet is recovering in the hospital wing. Your mother has been to see her, Maxin. They are good friends now," Aslan said, curtly. He nodded, telling them, "I'll leave you two alone." He whispered to Anabeth, "He's a good man. He's been through a rough time. Give him all the time he needs to recover."

"Yes, Aslan," Anabeth said, watching the Lion go, leaving Maxin and her alone. She asked the young man, curious, "Do you want to go talk somewhere? Maybe we could go to a restaurant. Talk there."

Maxin's vision shifted, reminding him of his time with Melena and how she coaxed him to join her to find the planet Zafna. Maxin's expression changed to show fear, anger, rage, and cowardice. He grabbed Anabeth and moved her up against a wall, unsure why he was doing this.

He remembered his parents' story, how Parker did the exact same thing to his mother Eliza, the day they first met. He couldn't believe it! History was repeating itself! He released Anabeth, telling her while gulping, "I'm sorry, miss. I don't know what's happening to me."

Anabeth smiled.

"Please forgive me. I'm not myself," Maxin said, softly.

"It's all right. We don't have to go to a restaurant. We can go someplace else," Anabeth said, encouraging him and comforting him.

"No," Maxin shook his head, "let's go to a restaurant. I've got to face my fears." He grinned, realizing where they could go. "I know the perfect spot. It's the same restaurant where I met Melena. We might as well try that."

"We don't have to go there. We can go somewhere else," Anabeth said, calmly. "Hey, I get it. You want to face your fears. But if you're not ready, then we don't have to go there. Just ease into it, before you decide you're ready."

"You think I should?" Maxin asked, calmly.

"I think it would be a good idea," Anabeth said, reasoning with him.

Maxin nodded. "Right. Good point. So, where do you want to go?"

"I think I know the perfect spot, too. Come on!" Anabeth said, taking his hand and leading him out of the docking bay. Their journey led them to an outdoor restaurant, close to the river. She smiled, watching the stunned expression on his face. "What do you think?"

"I don't think I've ever eaten here before!" Maxin said with a warm smile. He looked at Anabeth, feeling youthful and alive again. "Thank you!"

"Let's go!" Anabeth said, leading Maxin over to the window to place their orders. She smiled, watching Maxin behave like a child. In a way, she was glad to lighten his mood. She had this feeling he wasn't always so strict, so serious, that there was something innocent about him. Still, she didn't want to pressure him, not after what he went through. And yet, she wanted to know what was wrong, if he was willing to talk to her.

"So, do you like it here? The Land of Dragons, I mean," Anabeth said, seeing the smile fade from Maxin's face, his expression returning to the hot-headed, reluctant young man she saw when they first met.

"I wasn't born here. I was born on the same world as my mother," Maxin said, curtly. "I only have bits and pieces of my home world, before my parents and I moved to this world. Now, I only wish I could travel to a world that wasn't already governed by my father. He may be the Emperor of the Shadow Empire, but the man, the dragonoid, I once knew isn't there. It's like his whole demeanor has changed. He's kinder than I knew him to be. Before, there was a darkness to him. Now, that darkness is nearly hidden, and yet it's still present."

He shook his head. "He's changed. Parker Dooley's changed, Anabeth! I knew it, the moment I saw him."

"All people change." Anabeth shrugged. "Even dragonoids." She admitted, timidly, "Of course, I don't know your father that well, but I guess he had the same freaked out expression you did when you moved me up against that wall in the hangar minutes ago."

"He did that to my mother when they first met," Maxin said, chuckling. "I still can't believe how much of my father is in me. It's unbelievable."

"You've just got to do what's best for you," Anabeth said, shyly. "My mother and I have squabbles nearly each and every day. But she's my mother and I love her. I wouldn't abandon her."

"My father abandoned my mother and me when he became Maranguan," Maxin said, pained. "I don't think I'll forgive him for that."

"Do you want me to help you out with this?" Anabeth asked, curious.

"No. You've done enough," Maxin said, curtly, smiling as well.

"You're welcome," Anabeth said, as their food was brought to them from the window. She nodded, telling Maxin, "I'll see you later." She walked away, right as Maxin said the exact same thing to her in a kind manner. She smiled, grateful, for once, things were turning out okay between them.


	10. Fire!

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Anabeth sat alone at an empty table, decked in the colors' orange and white. Her fish sandwich was delectable, something she had sorely missed since her time at Paranor. The Druid's Keep. Ah, how she missed those days, before Brona's downfall. She really would have loved to see the Druid's Keep progress over time.

She sighed, hardly knowing what to say. If Maxin knew she had powers, powers he had yet to understand, how would he respond to them? How would he act knowing she had them in the first place? She had been trained by Brona, her best Druid teacher. Now, she regretted earning Brona's trust in the first place. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened! Wait! Without him, then her father Tobias would still be alive.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She missed her father. She wondered if she would see him again. As she drank her iced tea, she looked over her shoulder. There was her father! The blue-eyed, curly brown-haired hobbit who had a gentle soul. There was something in his eyes that said much about what he was up to. Whatever it was good or ill, she still wondered if he would tell her what was going on.

"Father!" Anabeth cried, softly, wrapping her arms around him. Tobias was able to give her a hug back, and he was a ghost now! She was surprised, but happy, as he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from harm. "I've missed you!"

"I don't have a lot of time," Tobias said, releasing her. "You must stick with Maxin. He's needed for what's to come. Generations will rely on our family and Parker's family. Whether it's fate or destiny, it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" Anabeth asked, confused. "Father, you're not making much sense." She asked, getting his attention, "What aren't you telling me?"

Tobias sighed. "Look, Anabeth: Parker's not the only one who has visions. Your mother had them, too, months before you were born. It's your generation that must continue. We need to keep this family alive."

"Why? What do you know?" Anabeth asked, cautious.

"Let's just say I didn't know what it meant before, but now I do," Tobias said, puzzling his daughter more. He explained, as best he could, "There are heroes that must come from our family in the future. A whole slew of them will come and will face good and evil. Our family is a murderous one. Remember what I told you about me being a wolf. I killed Rakata. Parker's killed, too, when he became Maranguan. Maxin must accept this, but a heavy price must be paid when and if he does."

"I don't understand," Anabeth said, worriedly. "I fear there's more you're not telling me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm afraid that information must go to Parker first before it comes to you both. It's important you go now and find Maxin or all hope will be lost," Tobias said, vanishing in a bright light.

Anabeth sighed. She was left with more questions than answers. What did Tobias want to tell Parker that he couldn't tell her about? It must be important, or else he wouldn't have said it aloud. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. For now, she was just lucky to be here, alive and well.

Maxin, too, but, where was he? Where was Aslan when they needed him? She looked on, recognizing the Great Lion standing next to Elluin. The looks on their faces were troubling. She hastened towards them, fearing the worst.

"Aslan, Elluin, where can I find Maxin?" Anabeth asked, cautiously.

"Fire! There's a fire at the Dooley house!" a civilian cried, causing a whole crowd to follow the purple-skinned, dark-haired man into the town square and beyond.

"It has begun again," Aslan said, gesturing for Anabeth and Elluin to climb on his back. They did so, leading Aslan to say as he ran past the crowd, "We'll travel much faster this way!"

"If you say so!" Anabeth said, shocked to see a two-story house in flames. The second Aslan stopped, she climbed off his back and darted into the house.

All around her, the flames licked and the smoke rose higher into the sky. She coughed several times while climbing through the debris and into the house itself. Banisters collapsed, making the crossing difficult. Even the rugs caught on fire! How could this have happened? Where was Maxin?

"Maxin! Maxin!" Anabeth called out, coughing as she went through the smoking house. "Maxin!" The smoke flared her nostrils, making it difficult to see anything. At last, she found Maxin carrying his mother outside the house. She tried reaching out to him but found they were at an impasse.

The floorboards, they were about to separate! "No!" She cried, hoping this wouldn't be the end for her—

"Anabeth!" Maxin cried, getting her attention. "Come on! Now!" He said, grabbing her arm. He nearly stumbled on his way out, taking Anabeth and his mother with him. They crashed on the dirt ground, Maxin doing everything he could to revive his mother. Still nothing. Tears started forming in his eyes.

He couldn't believe this! His mother, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, was on the verge of death. He looked at Anabeth in remorse, seeing her rest her head against his shoulders. He didn't want to lose her, too! They only just met! Something told him they should be together. He wrapped an arm around her, as Aslan advanced towards his mother. With a single breath, Eliza awoke, coughing and sputtering. She looked so weak, so helpless.

"Take her to the hospital wing!" Aslan cried to one of the healers. "Put her in the same area as Janet!" The healer nodded, proceeding to put Eliza on a stretcher, leading her away from the sight. Aslan nodded to her in return, before turning to Maxin and Anabeth. He sighed, admitting to them both, "Trauma always seems to find a way to unite people. It has for both your families. And now, Maxin knows it."

"That isn't anything to celebrate, Aslan!" Maxin said, sharply. "I almost lost my mother and Anabeth all at the same time!" He wrapped his arm tighter around Anabeth, not letting her go. He turned around, spotting a red dragonoid disappear into the crowd. He carried a torch, the same torch that had burnt his parents' home.

"No!" Aslan called out. "Let him go! Mordru will pay for his crimes!"

"Mordru!" Maxin was shocked. Someone had to go after him! He looked at Anabeth, realizing that he needed to take care of her first. He admitted to her, calmly, "I don't know you that well, but when you tried to save me back there, I thought – I was going to lose you. Isn't that odd? It's like fate wanted us to be together."

"How is she? Will she, Maxin's mother, live?" Anabeth asked Aslan, curious.

"She will survive. Eliza hasn't lost a battle yet," Aslan said, mournful, "but I'm afraid there are some battles that cannot be won forever. Both your mothers have been through grief, and you have both lost your fathers in different ways. I'll leave you two alone with your thoughts. If you need me, I'll be in the hospital wing, watching over your mothers." He walked away, leaving Maxin alone to speak with Anabeth.

.

Maxin gulped. What was he to say to the woman who nearly saved him in the fire? He looked on, jumping in shock at his parents' house collapsing, due to the flames. He watched as a score of people and creatures did their best to douse the fire. In the end, he knew his family home was lost.

He sighed, realizing he would have to find a new spot to live. One that consisted of the Renegade Alliance's base. He realized there was no going back. Even if his father did rebuild their home, it wouldn't be the same. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. All that mattered was protecting Anabeth.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Anabeth asked, curious but also tired.

"I think it's wise that we head to the hospital wing. Take care of these wounds," Maxin said, coughing in the process. He looked up as a few more healers came, bringing Anabeth and him over to two stretchers. Maxin was grateful for the oxygen masks, doing his best to clean out the smoke from his lungs. He looked over at Anabeth, who also wore the oxygen mask for a bit. They really went through a punch inside his parents' home. Maxin looked at her, admitting while taking off the mask, "You're a good friend, kind to me. The sort of person I need right now."

"We only just met," Anabeth said, curious. "How can you say that to a person you only just met?"

"Because… I can sense it in you," Maxin said, shyly. "It's a long story. Let's just say I'm part dragonoid. Dragonoids can sense pure hearts, such as yours." He smiled at her, wondering if she had any quirks, too.

"I'm part halfling and part human," Anabeth said, smiling back. "I guess we're both misfits."

"Imagine what would happen if we got married," Maxin said with a warm-hearted smile. "Our children would be part dragonoid, part shapeshifter, part human, and part hobbit."

"Yes, that is quite the conundrum," Anabeth said, happily. "So, you think we're meant to be together."

"Oh, I know we are," Maxin said with surety. He added, sheepishly, "I just hope you don't mind someone who is part dragonoid and part shapeshifter."

"I find it fascinating," Anabeth said, cheerful.

"Good," Maxin said, confirming that decision to a fault. "Then we'll get married as soon as we can! I think our mothers are already friends. So, we'll have no trouble there!"

"I heartedly agree with you," Anabeth said, nearly gasping in the process.

What was she getting herself into?

~o~

A few weeks passed. Anabeth learned so much about Maxin than she could have imagined. And he learned a lot about her, too. She hadn't expected to bond with someone so closely before and in such a short amount of time. The feeling rushed through her veins like wildfire.

On the morning before they told their parents about their marriage, Maxin led Anabeth inside a small cave, close to a waterfall. The scenery was beautiful, but it was also where Maxin thought they should initiate their first kiss… that is if she was willing.

"It's okay," Anabeth said, sitting on the cold, brownstone floor with him. "We'll try it."

"Just this once. I want to be sure it's us that are meant to be together," Maxin said, still having his doubts about himself, his father, everything! He nodded, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips.

Sparks flew as they kissed! It was almost as if they couldn't let go. So passionate, so sweet. He didn't want this to stop! But it had to stop! He needed air!

He released her, moving over to a wall to relax. What had he done?

"It's okay. It's okay," Anabeth said, trying to comfort him.

"No," Maxin said, facing her in trepidation and fright. "I don't know what led me to kiss you. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me."

Anabeth approached him, taking his hand in hers, and saying promptly, "Maxin, are you sure you want to do this? To get married? Our lives won't be the same, and I love you. I mean that. I love you." Although, she wasn't sure herself if those feelings were true. "Listen, if you're ready, let's tell our mothers about our marriage. Do you want me? Do you love me?"

"Of course." Maxin faced her, not knowing what else to say. "You're everything to me. Everything I could ever hope and dream of!"

"Then let's go tell our mothers and your father about us," Anabeth said, curtly.

"Wait Anabeth. No. My father and I got into an argument. I still regret the things he did in the past. I don't know how I can face him," Maxin said, unsure about all of this.

"Then we'll face him together," Anabeth said with a smile. "Come on!"

"Right!" Maxin said, allowing her to drag him out of the cave and back to Dragon's Hallow, where their mothers awaited them.

.

Janet gave her and Maxin her blessing, within that time, for she went through a similar path with Tobias when they were younger.

Eliza was a different sort. She believed, as she was sure Parker believed, that it was better to wait a year or two to get married. No rushing. She was silenced by Aslan and everyone at this dilemma.

"It is uncertain times. These things must come to pass," Aslan said, trying to explain the situation to her. "This happened for Janet and Jock, as well as Parker's parents, Holman and Cinthia. And so, it must proceed with Maxin and Anabeth."

"Oh, come on! You gave Parker and me time to get to know each other before we were married!" Eliza said, certain she had it right.

"On the contrary, you spent days together, were apart for a year, reunited and spent time together for a few weeks, before getting married. It was a quick decision, too." Aslan said, courteously. "So long as they are happy," he looked at Anabeth and Maxin with courage, "then you have nothing to fear."

"Parker's not going to be happy about this, but I give my blessing," Eliza said, shaking her head. "I thought they would wait, but I'll stand by their decision. I just hope they know what they are doing."

"We'll see what dad has to say, mother," Maxin said, feeling encouraged.

"I don't know," Eliza said with a shrug.

"I'll ask him myself!" Maxin said, pulling out his holocommunicator from his jacket pocket. In all honesty, he didn't really want to talk with his dad, but these were desperate times. Maybe he would get his father's blessing right away! Then all would be well.

"We're waiting," Aslan said, as Maxin's holocomm took a moment to turn on.

Maxin watched as a blue holographic image of a red dragonoid, wearing a white tunic and long brown breeches appeared, staring at his son in dismay and wonder. It was Maxin's father, Parker Dooley! He just knew it! "Dad? Dad, is that you?"

"I'm here, son," Parker said, looking around the hospital wing. "Is this right? Who is – what the—" He faced his wife in shock and awe. "Eliza?! You're here? I mean there?! Hi!" He said, softly, waving to her.

"I've missed you," Eliza answered, calmly. "I see you've given up being Maran—"

"Shh! Shh, shh!" Parker pressed an index finger to his lips. "No one must know what's become of me. I'll have half the galaxies looking for me if they ever knew—" He lowered his head in shame, not liking to admit the truth in public.

"You're safe now, Parker," Aslan said, blowing the air. When the process was complete, he returned his gaze to Parker and everyone in the hospital wing. "Now, no one outside this hospital wing or your war room can know what transpired here. They will forget, including the Emperor, Vitiate, everyone that isn't in our group. Even Vitiate is not that powerful enough to take on me. I've ensured this."

"That's really powerful, Aslan," Parker said, shocked.

"Dad," Maxin said, serious, "there's a reason I wanted to speak with you."

"So, you can forgive me?" Parker asked, curiously.

Maxin huffed. "You killed our relatives. How do you think I feel?"

"Oh. Right them," Eliza said, remembering the evil dragonoid clan that once roamed the Land of Dragons. She still remembered the day when Parker admitted this truth to her. "It's not his fault!"

"When he was Maranguan, he did it out of revenge!" Maxin said, annoyed. "I can't forgive him easily for what he did… why did he do that? Why did he leave us?"

"Because your step-father allowed his family to kill ours!" Parker said, serious. "I may not have been well when I turned evil, but vengeance came to me. I'm sorry about your grandparents, your uncles, and your aunts, but it was Turen – Mordru who attacked first. I didn't want to do it. Vitiate got inside my head, same as he always does to those around him. That's how this whole mess started!"

"A bloodbath," Maxin said, concerned.

"My father, when he was in wolf form, killed Rakata. He couldn't control himself either, but Brona found a way to heal him," Anabeth said, adding in her father's defense.

"I'm sorry. Whose Brona?" Maxin asked, confused.

"He's the Warlock Lord. It's a long story. Anabeth nearly acted out of revenge, too, after losing her former lover. A Druid, all thanks to the Warlock Lord," Janet said, sitting up.

Maxin didn't understand. His love interest and his father did this out of revenge? They… they didn't sound like they were evil. This made no sense! Was his family cursed?

"Maxin," Anabeth said, curtly, wrapping an arm around him, "we can get through this. Both our families can work together. We'll accomplish anything!"

"Maxin, who is this?" Parker asked his son, curious about the blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman standing next to Maxin.

"She's the girl I want to marry!" Maxin said, hesitantly.

There was a pause. That wasn't good. What if his father was against him marrying Anabeth? Did he know something or was he pulling his leg? At last, Parker grinned, laughing his head off.

"Parker, what is it? Don't you agree that they're a little young to be married?" Eliza asked, curtly.

"My darling, Maxin is of marrying age and I assume this young lass is, too. I'd love to meet her in person before anyone makes any wedding plans," Parker said. He told the group, "It's all right. You can move the Renegade Alliance here to my base. We'll unite and find a way to defeat Vitiate together! Is everyone in agreement? I don't want everyone zooming to the planet Zafna all at once! That'll draw attention! We must do this quietly. Bring the girl, the one holding Maxin's hand. The part wolf girl." He smiled at Anabeth, admitting to her, "She'll be the first to travel."

"But father, I—" It was too late. Before Maxin had the chance to say anything further, Parker's holographic image vanished. Maxin sighed. He was angry, but not for his father's past crimes. That was behind them. If anyone was to blame for starting this mess, it was his step-uncle Turen Dooley | Mordru and the Emperor, Vitiate. They were the real villains here! Maxin would ensure they wouldn't live long enough to see another day!

Anabeth's hand squeezed his, drawing him back to reality. "Maxin, don't act on revenge. Revenge is what got our family into trouble. If we survive, without acting on revenge, there may be hope for us!"

Maxin nodded.

"Well, if everyone's ready, we can discharge you both, Eliza and Janet, as you two look well enough today," Aslan said, calmly. He faced Anabeth, telling her, "You will go with a squad of soldiers, but your mother must stay here at base for the time being. She will travel with Eliza, and Maxin can pilot his ship alongside another squad. Everyone knows the plan?" He nodded, as soon as everyone else nodded in return. "Good. Then let's be on our way!" He blew again, causing everything and everyone else around them to resume their daily routines.

"We'll keep the base here partially," Janet said, informing Eliza and Aslan. "Got to have more than one base of operations. It'll confuse the enemy."

"Sounds fair," Aslan said, looking at Eliza now in understanding. "Parker will understand."

"I hope so," Eliza said, not liking this plan.

Maxin looked at Anabeth as she let go of his hand. He didn't want to leave her, not like this! Was it truly worth the risk? He hoped not, but then what would his father do once he discovered the truth about Anabeth's past? He hoped it wouldn't lead to anything disastrous.

If it did, then Maxin would ensure that nothing happened to her, even if his father was against the idea of them marrying. So far, he wasn't and that was for the best.


	11. Separated Again

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Anabeth didn't really like the idea of leaving her mother on a strange world, a world that was becoming more and more familiar each day. Still, as she donned her dark green shirt, a furry green jacket, a brown vest, brown breeches, and black boots, the idea of traveling to the planet Zafna seemed more or less like a good idea.

She had no idea what she would find there. She just knew that whoever Parker Dooley was, she hoped he would treat her like family. Otherwise, this whole trip was for nothing! And she didn't want it to be for nothing! She wanted to ensure that both her family line and Maxin's continued throughout the years, throughout the Ages! There was nothing their families could do that others hadn't done in the past. Still, this was worth the trip! It was just one more task. One more to prove that she could do anything if she set her heart to it.

And now, here she was, ready to take on another adventure! And with the icicle stowed away inside her pack, she knew she could do this, delivering the icicle to Parker, and making sure that he was whole again.

She was ready for this task. She just wasn't sure if the others wanted her to leave yet.

At last, she made her way towards the first rebel ship, which seemed more like a passenger ship than for holding a squad of soldiers, who apparently came from all different races and species. This was more than a battle to save a group of rebels. This was for all the galaxies combined! And she was part of it, even if her role may or may not be significant to the story.

She reached her mother and hugged her, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"I'm going to miss you," Anabeth said, releasing her mother.

"I know. I miss you already," Janet said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Anabeth turned to Maxin, hugging him as well. She didn't want to let him go either, but her heart felt much stronger towards him. Maybe they were meant to be together. She just needed to realize that as well. Could this be real? Could this truly be happening?

"I love you." Maxin chuckled in delight. "I can't believe I said that and so soon!"

Anabeth smiled. "I love you, too." She smiled, stunned that those words sounded foreign to her. And yet, she meant them. Oh, did she mean them! She laughed, grinning in anticipation and wonder, "I'll see you soon." She released his hand, waving to him and her mother, before departing on the rebel ship departing for Zafna. She watched as Aslan approached Eliza, looking at Anabeth in wonder. She watched him as he said a few words, giving her encouragement for what was to come.

"This battle isn't over, Anabeth. There's more work to be done before we're ready to take on Vitiate! I'll meet you there, on Zafna, and then we can discuss our plans," Aslan said, calmly.

"What plans?" Anabeth asked a moment too late, for the grey metal door closed on her.

She sighed, taking her seat on a reddish-purple cushioned chair, looking at the window as her family, her mother and her soon-to-be Dooley family, became tiny ants, disappearing as her ship made its way through the cloud bank and into space.

She didn't know where her journey would go next. All she knew was that it wasn't over. At least, not for now.

*.*.*

And so, ends the prequel to my fanfiction tetralogy, _The Freedom Fighters_ , part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

Thanks goes to everyone who took time out of their busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

The next three fanfics in this tetralogy will focus on this group's journey to finding a way to defeat Vitiate, or so they hope to accomplish in these upcoming fanfics. Those who have played the MMO game "Star Wars: The Old Republic" already knows what happens to Vitiate, which explains what's about to transpire for our heroes and anti-hero, Parker Dooley. :) This will also lead to Parker's backstory that he tells the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, in the first fanfic of my Epic Struggles series, _Multifaceted_ , and it concerns a certain OC. :(

Hopefully, I didn't give away too much for what's to come. I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
